The Only Way Out
by Pirate OwO
Summary: "I can't hear love 'cause we're at war And revenge is so loud and the drums are so proud But oh, I'm in a cage and I hear mercy say "I'm here now" And it's the only way out - Mercy, agent 404, works in the same agency as Luciel, but when a mission goes wrong it's the last straw and she breaks. She wants to get out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1: Control ...**

 _-Control by Hasley_

Flashbacks from today's mission played over in her mind as she dawned her gloves and prepared to strike.

 _One, two, one, two, one, kick, one, two._

This has been her daily routine.

After every assignment she goes down to the workout room to clear her mind and refocus.

Today's mission … There had been some … complications. Unexpected circumstances.

She kept her calm as she carried out her routine with ease. With control.

She could remember every detail clearly.

She remembered the determination she had felt as she chased her target through the icy streets of the night.

 _One, two, one, two._

The sounds.

The sounds still fresh in her ears.

The sound of her car's engine as she sped through the streets.

One, two, kick, one, two.

The sound of the impact her car had made when hitting that of her target's as she rammed their rear bumper.

Sweat formed on her brow as her movements became faster.

The sound of tires screeching as her target tried to break and regain control.

Her eyes grew hard, her movements becoming even faster and harsher.

Memories had completely flooded her vision now. Flowing within her mind fluidly.

"No.", she thought to herself. "Don't. This mission was no different from any other. It had been a success."

She carried on. Clearing her mind once again.

"Control. Control." She chanted over and over to herself, in time with each strike.

The sound of her hitting the punching bag reverberated throughout the room. She felt content when she was able to come down here, at this time during the evening. No one else was here. It worked out for her that way. She hated the stares she got from the others.

She heard the whispers behind her back whenever she walked through the halls to deliver her report. She knew they were nervous around her. Scared of her even. She knew what they thought of her. She had been raised to be like this. She knew she was considered a favourite, the best at what she does.

She didn't care.

The name "Mercy". As she grew older she became to hate it. She knew she had been named that as a joke.

Mercy. Please.

There is no mercy shown in what she does. She grew tired of hearing that name. Her amateur lessons in hacking taught her two things. One, that she was no good with computers. And two, 404. A code she remembered and felt was true to her. 404, not found. Mercy, doesn't exist. She remembered smiling at that. Perfect.

Let them call her that instead. It was far more fitting than "Mercy". As far as the outside world was considered, she didn't exist anyway. So why not.

404's fists continued of their own accord. Her mind no longer focusing on her movements, but on her memories. Soon, the events of today came back into her mind to haunt her.

Each strike she made had the scenes replaying again and again.

Until.

The screech of fearful children flooded her ears. Wincing in pain she pressed her forehead to the punching bag as she gripped the sides of it within her hands. Nails digging in the leather, eyes shut closed.

"No, no! Control, control, control! Don't!"

She remembered each painful moment. It was the first time she was caught off guard. The sound of children screaming rang through her ears. The look on their faces as they looked back at her through the rear window, the vehicle teetering off the bridge, icy water just beneath.

She opened her eyes, revealing them to be filled with rage. Hateful.

They did not inform her. They didn't tell her!

Each strike was fueled by her anger.

They lied to her! There were children in that car!

She ignored the tears that began to prick her eyes. She was angry.

And she was losing her control.

She tried. As soon as she had snapped out of her daze, she had tried. The water was too cold. The car was sinking too fast. She didn't want this. She never intended this! But she let it happen. She was the one responsible now!

If only she had known. She would have never. Never! She had never taken a life that she did not intend. That hadn't been her target. Especially children.

She roared her frustration as she attacked the bag in a blur of movements, tears streaming down her face.

She didn't want this!

Her instincts kicked in as soon as she felt a presence near.

With one last hit she whipped her head towards the doors. Yellow eyes narrowed as she saw who stood there.

Luciel, 707.

The agency's best hacker.

He stood there looking at her with solemn eyes. Like he understood.

She scoffed at the idea. He didn't understand. All his work was done behind a computer screen. He wasn't the one with blood on his hands.

She straightened. She held back any lingering tears, eyes being red and swollen. Feeling his eyes watching her movements, she gathered her things and walked towards where he stood. He made no move to give her extra space. No move to try and comfort her with words. It wasn't anything she was expecting anyway.

She grew closer. Holding her head up, she looked straight ahead as she passed by him. Walking towards the exit, leaving him behind. Not even bothering to acknowledge his presence.

Her eyes filled with bitterness.

She didn't see how Luciel's hands clenched into fists and she didn't hear the sound of his sorrowful sigh he released as she walked away.


	2. Ch2: Desperado

_Desperado_ _by Rhianna_

Four made her way to her quarters, her anger slowly dissipating into her usual cold attitude.

Being raised in the agency, she lived nowhere else. There wasn't really a point as to what she and the people who she works for, the people who took her in, saw. As far as she was concerned this place was as much a home as it was a prison. No one dared to try and defy the agency. Not even her, she wasn't stupid.

Closing her door, she made her way to her shower. Hoping that would ease her mind and get her back to her usual self.

Though, when she was finished, she laid on her bed just staring up at the ceiling. Contemplating. Images still roamed her mind until she could no longer take it.

Frustration came over her as she jolted upright, slamming her fist down on the mattress.

"That is it!" Four thought to herself.

In haste, she gathered what she needed, especially her cash and her gun, put her hoodie on, grabbed her music player and earphones, and sped to the door with determination.

With her hand on the door she hesitated.

"Wait. Calm down, and breath." She said once again in her mind. Her heart was beating loudly from the adrenaline rush she was having.

She took steady breaths, closing her eyes, as she counted.

"One, two, three."

She opened the door slowly, casually striding out of her room with her headphones in her ears.

Maybe she was a little stupid.

As she closed her door, she had a glimpse of her surroundings. Even though there were other agents and security about, she remained calm, walking down the hallway with hands in her pockets. No one would suspect a thing. As long as she timed herself carefully, things should go smoothly.

It wasn't like it was seen as unnatural for her to be walking around at this hour. However, they pick up on people's routines. There are security cameras all over and she was sure someone has been keeping an eye on her movements. Whoever it has been, they know what time she leaves and what time she goes back to her room. They even know the route she takes and the places she goes. Four had some time, but her mind raced as she tried to think of what she would do after she reached the "point of no return".

With her usual cool mask on, she slipped passed it.

Her heart started to hammer, but she kept calm on the outside. In control of her movements.

This was it.

Her chance at a fresh start.

No more lies.

No more innocent lives taken.

"I swear, get me outta this place and I'll change." Four thought to herself as she jumped into the shadows, yanking her earphones out and pulling up her hoodie.

\--

Luciel's eyes popped open at what he was witnessing.

"Oh my god! What is she doing?!" He said out loud to himself, leaning closer into his monitor.

Being the agency hacker, he also had the pleasure of watching the security vids of the agency from time to time.

\--

Four leaned out and spotted one of the security guards impeding her continued escape.

She held her breath and let it out slowly, eyes focusing, and steps ever so light.

She was not even half way to the guard when an alarm went off in the distance.

Quickly stepping back into her hiding place she watched in confusion.

\--

"Phew!" Luciel eased back into his chair. "That was close."

Making himself more comfortable he leaned closer again, watching the monitors intently.

"Okay, go … Now." He spoke quietly, as if she was able to hear him.

To his surprise, as soon as the words left his mouth, she moved again.

\--

Four had honestly not known what just happened and frankly she didn't care. The guard was gone and she was on the move again.

No one would get in her way. She'd see to it that they wouldn't.

\--

"Hmm. Alright let's try this then."

He cracked his knuckles and took a swig of his Dr. Pepper, he began attempting to hack the security feed. Hopefully anyone else who would be watching this would only see empty hall ways.

\--

"What's going on?" Four thought to herself. She was completely baffled. "It seriously can't be this easy." She whispered.

She was expecting to have been spotted on the CCTV or at least have knocked out a few of the security guards by now.

Shaking her head, she refocused and looked straight ahead.

The exit.

"Finally."

\--

Luciel was on the edge of his seat. He dared not set off anymore alarms, or else the rest would definitely suspect something was going on.

There was only one, armed security guard at the doors leading to her freedom.

"Alright, agent 404. This one's yours." He spoke as he reached for some of his Honey Butter Chips.

\--

Four smiled.

Flexing her hands, light with her steps, she approached the guard from behind. In one quick, clean, blow she had knocked him out. With a quick look around she hastily dragged the body to the shadows.

\--

Luciel whopped as he saw her knock out the guard with ease. Checking over the camera feed again, he settled back down. There was absolutely nothing now between her and the exit.

\--

Sparing no time, she strode up to the doors and opened them. She smiled, to herself with excitement. She was out.

She was actually out!

Four kept her pace, walking calmly as she left the building behind.

\--

"There you go." Luciel spoke softly, with a small smile on his face.

\--

Four knew she wasn't completely in the clear yet. Sooner or later – no it would be soon – they would know she was gone. She gave it a few hours at most.

As the distance between her and the agency grew farther, she quickened her pace. She walked until she came across a shop that was still open. The first thing on her list was to purchase a new phone. She had left her old on behind, knowing there would be a tracer in it.

After she had left the shop she made her way to the nearest bus stop. There she waited until one arrived and got on. Four had honestly no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get out of this city. Out of the country. Somewhere, where they couldn't find her. She knew what the consequences would be if they ever did.

Getting off the bus at the next stop, transfer in hand, she pulled out her phone to check what time the next bus would be.

"Damn." She spoke. "Not for a while."

She walked into the stall and waited. Leaning back, she started to inspect her new phone. Checking it over. She noticed an app store. Clicking on it, she shrugged.

"I need to pass time somehow." Four thought to herself.

Finding an interesting one she opened it up and downloaded it.

Suddenly her screen went haywire.

She jolted up. "What the? Don't tell me its been hacked" She said it a tired voice.

As quickly as the green coding appeared on her screen, it stopped. A notification popped up saying, "Unknown has entered the chatroom."

"What …?" Four was clueless as to what was happening.

Unknown: "… Hello …?"

Four hesitated. With a questioning look on her face she typed.

Four: "What the…?"

Unknown: "Can you see this?"

Four: "Uh, yes …"

Unknown: "… Finally connected. Thank god!"

Unknown: "Hey, its not everyday you get a text from a stranger is it, haha."

Four: "Umm…"

Unknown: "Right. I'm a bit flustered myself. See, I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app on it."

Huh. So that's what she downloaded.

Four: "Uh, ok."

Unknown: "I want to find the owner, but I don't see any of the person's contact info or call records… I've been trying to send messages with this app but I haven't been able to get a reply… All I see is an address and some important – looking numbers saved in notes… I'd go there myself, but I'm currently abroad…"

With a skeptical look etched on Four's face she responded.

Four: "An address…"

Unknown: "Yes. An address and a long number. Maybe a password. That's all that's saved in this phone."

She was going to call this Unknown person out on whatever they were doing, but hesitated. She decided to see what else they had to say.

Unknown: "I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you to do a favor like this. But still … I'd appreciate I if you could help."

Four: "Hmm. Why should I help you?"

Unknown: "You're the only clue I have. I've been trying to find the owner with this phone, but I didn't have any leads until now."

She contemplated as the person's pleas came one after the other flooding her screen.

They said it was a safe place…

She thought hard about this.

Safe place?

Right now, she definitely needed a safe place. And to turn around …

"I mean; I did say that I would change …" Four spoke to herself. Heaving a burdened sigh, she typed.

Four: "Fine!"

Unknown: "Thank you!"

The Unknown person sent her the address. It was an apartment. And it … actually wasn't too far from where she was right now. So she walked on.

She entered the building, headed to the elevator and rode it until she came at the floor where the owner of the phone supposedly lived. She gave the door a questioning look, but then quickly remembered that long number the Unknown person had mentioned.

Unknown: "Are you there yet?"

Four: "Yes…"

Unknown: "Is there a lock or a keypad?"

Four: "… yes …"

Unknown: "Here. Try that."

Four hesitated for a bit.

Honestly, she didn't have any problems breaking into anything. When she was younger, even before the agency, she remembered scattered times of when she was on the streets, doing petty theft and such. It was how the agency first stumbled upon her. Though, Four couldn't remember anything more than bits and pieces. All she has ever known, has ever been certain about, was the agency. And now … that certainty is gone.

She pressed the numbers on the keypad.

Four: "Ok. It's open."

Unknown: "Good, why don't you go inside?"

Four: "Dude, I'm not just going to enter some random person's house."

Unknown: "You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info. And if something happens you can just show them my messages. That'll do."

She narrowed her eyes at her phone's screen.

Four: "Fine."

The message she got back had creeped her out a bit.

Unknown: "Th"

Unknown: "ank"

Unknown: "you …"

The messages from the person ceased as the Unknown person left the chatroom.

Pushing the door further open, she slowly walked inside.

"Okay …" She spoke cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

The familiar chime went off from her phone again. Taking a look at the screen she sighed in frustration.

"Oh, come on! Again!?"

The same green coding passed in her screen until …

"Oh? This one's different…" She thought.

As she stood there at the threshold of the apartment, she watched as the messages passed by between these other people. Until …

"Wait! Is that? No. No it couldn't." She told herself as she continued to lurk.

Suddenly she saw that who she suspected had just noticed her presence.

707: "WAIT!"

"No, no, no. Please tell me it isn't." She shut her eyes, head tilted towards the ceiling. With a sigh she looked back down at her phone's screen.

707: "Think someone entered the chat room;"

Yoosung: "Four …? What kind of name is that?"

\--

Luciel, was shocked.

"How could someone hack this chatroom!? One that he created?!?" He thought to himself.

He looked at the name of this new comer again. Disbelief was in his mind, so he searched the phone owner of this new person. He was even more shocked to find that the location of the user's device was at Rika's apartment. He looked up at his monitors to check the CCTV feed, taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper. He halted mid way, eyes widening, jaw dropped.

"No way!"

He couldn't help himself. His fingers moved on their own.

707: "YOU!?!?!"


	3. I'll be good

_I'll be good by Jaymes Young_ A few seconds had passed since the big question had appeared quite literally.

Four stared at the message plastered on her phone's screen with irritation.

"Why the hell is he here?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly a new message appeared on her screen. It was sent by the one called Zen.

Zen: "Uh … Seven, you know this person?"

\--

Luciel's brain quickly scrambled for an explanation. For a cover.

One agency member in the RFA was enough. Now she shows up.

"What is she doing here? If anyone finds out where she is – if the agency finds out where she is –." His trail of thought died right there.

The agency will find out and they will try and hunt her down. If they found out … they'd …

707: "What?! Of course not. Lolololol, I was just so shocked. She's really CUTE!!"

Luciel typed, knowing full well that she was definitely going to hate that.

Four: Ugh, what!

"Ah, yeah. I'm probably going to pay for that." He sighed.

He glanced at his monitors to find that she still stood in view of the camera. He saw that she was, staring at her phone with frustration. That is, if the way she was clenching her fist up, as if ready to punch, was any indication.

He chuckled at her appearance.

"She is kinda cute." He smiled.

\--

Four wished that Luciel was here. She felt the need to strangle him for that.

She closed her eyes and breathed. "In and out, in and out. You can't strangle him anyway, he isn't here." She reasoned with herself.

She opened her eyes to see messages fly by one after the other. She replied only when it was necessary for her to do so.

Four was being cautious.

Luciel knows where she is.

Which means there is a chance she will be caught now.

"Damn." She whispered to herself. "I've got to get rid of this phone and get out of here. Now."

Four was about to leave, taking one last glance at the phone she held in her hands.

Her eyes widened a bit.

They wanted her to join them?

She stared at it dumbfounded and then suddenly burst out into laughter that held no humor.

Only bitterness.

Four: "Yeah, I don't think so."

She was about to turn away from the screen, but before she got the chance, the one named Jumin Han had sent message after message.

Jumin: "All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people … and things like that"

Jumin: "Our organization has done a lot of good so far."

Jumin: "… You will never regret joining."

The other messages that were sent after that were just a blur at the moment.

"Good, huh?" She thought with numbness.

She … wasn't good. Nothing she has done could be said as being "good".

Four: "No."

There was a pause.

The one going by the name Jaehee was the one who sent the next message.

Four had her eyes trained on the words of the message in bewilderment. Which carried on as Luciel joined in about threatening her.

"Her. They were threatening her?" She scoffed.

They honestly had no idea who they were threatening. She thought at least Luciel would have had some sense.

Four: "You guys are hilarious. Nice try."

Placing her phone in her pocket, she turned on her heel and made to leave.

Before she even had a chance to shut the door her phone rang.

Bewilderment came across her face. Nobody should know the number of this phone.

She reached into her pocket to pull it out and stared at the display for the caller ID.

Her confusion washed away into an expression of irritation.

Luciel.

He was still typing in the chatroom, so she suspected he was calling from another device.

She answered it, quirking an eyebrow, and letting her irritation ooze from her being, through her voice.

"Yes." She dragged.

However, the voice that greeted her didn't match the cheery presence he gave off in the chatroom.

This version was the one that matched the expression she remembered seeing hours ago.

"You should reconsider. You should take our offer, Four."

"And why should I? What are you even doing with these people? Targets of yours?" She asked.

"No. They are not." She heard him grind out. She could tell she hit a sensitive spot.

"Interesting." She thought.

"I'm part of their group, the RFA. I manage the security functions and the technical stuff like that." Luciel answered.

"You should reconsider because what other option do you have?" He stated coldly.

"You ran away from the agency, Four. People who do that aren't just left alone to live happy lives and they sure as hell aren't welcomed back with open arms. You have no other choice."

"Yes I do. I can get out of here as fast as I can and disappear."

"Yeah, and how long will that take you, hmm? The agency will be on your trail before you even get out of this country and you know it."

She was honestly amazed at how Luciel was able to talk to her with such a cold attitude while seemingly be carefree in the chatroom.

She continued to listen to him.

He sighed. "I don't mean to sound so harsh about it, but you know the consequences. The apartment is safe. It has a built in security system that I, myself had developed. No one will be able to hack it or get into the apartment without my knowledge. I can keep the agency off your trail. No one knows the location of the apartment except for myself."

"Then you're the only loose end." She retorted.

"True, but I won't do that."

Four turned around to face the camera and narrowed her eyes at it. She was told that he could see her because of it and she wanted him to know she demanded an answer.

"Why."

"Because … you deserve a chance to get out of there. A chance at a better life."

It suddenly dawned on her.

"It was you?! You did all that? You saw me escape?!"

"Yeah. You're lucky it was only me. I hacked into the feed before anyone else noticed."

"Well … then I guess I should thank you." Four said.

"Yep. You should." Luciel voice sounded a bit lighter.

"Fine then." She looked straight at camera and smiled while holding up her middle finger. "Thank you."

She heard Luciel's choked laughter through the receiver of her phone.

When he regained his composure he spoke, "So, ex – agent 404, will you join us?"

She could definitely tell by the sound of his voice that he was probably smiling, knowing what she would say.

"Fine.", she grumbled out.

"Hahaha, thank you."

She quickly looked back at the camera angrily and stuck up her finger again. "Yeah, you're welcome."

Ending the call, she found herself back into the chatroom. Luciel was telling them how she had changed her mind and decided to join after all.

They were all so happy.

So grateful.

So welcoming.

Kind.

Four re – entered the apartment and closed the door. She locked it up, the security system activating itself. She gave the room a thorough look about. She sighed. Running her hand through her short hair as she plopped herself down on the sofa.

These people.

Compared to them all … well except for Luciel, but even then. Luciel seems like he is genuinely doing some good. These people seem to care for him and vice versa.

The events that led Four up to the decision she made came back again to haunt her.

To remind her.

She didn't deserve this.

She's nothing but a lowlife compared to them.

Heaving a sigh, she got up and decided to check the fridge. She hadn't eaten anything yet and she was starving.

Or better yet, she could use a drink.

Maybe ... this was her chance.

Her chance to change.

To be good.


	4. Towards the Sun

- _Towards the Sun by Rhianna_

Four had a restless sleep that night.

Ever since she got that eerie text message from that Unknown person, she's been feeling a little more on edge. Especially due to the lack of sleep. She honestly had no idea whatsoever as to why that RFA group kept messaging her throughout the night. Four almost threw her phone across the room, but had stopped herself before it managed to leave her palm.

She had woken up groggy and irritable.

Four had taken out her music player and let the sounds drift through the room of the apartment as she went about getting herself ready. She had showered and gotten dressed, then after, she decided to further explore the area.

Last night she couldn't find anything to drink let alone food, so she went without. Her stomach this morning was punishing her severely.

The questions of whether or not she had eaten yet ate at her patience with them, though she remained calm, pinching the bridge of her nose with each.

Then there was Luciel's ridiculous phone call.

She thought about hanging up on him first, but then her mind turned malevolent. If she were to be stuck cooperating with these people, then she might as well have some fun.

She grinned a wicked smile.

She put on her best sweet girl act.

She followed his instructions.

She repeated the phrase.

"Honey, I love you."

However, it was the way she said it.

She knew she had down right scared him.

She looked directly at the camera and put on her best creepy smile and let her voice carry that bone chilling tone that sounded more like a threat. Four could tell her plan worked by how fast Luciel had hung up the phone.

Once she felt satisfied with her "scoping out" of the apartment she decided to head to the store.

Both V and Luciel had suggested that she should remain within the building for her own safety. However, the apartment needed supplies if she were to be expected to stay there.

She sighed.

Who was she kidding.

She needed this, a place to stay.

According to Luciel, it was safe and she had to be honest with herself, she had really no other option.

Luckily, there was a shop nearby and she was able to get most of what she needed. She didn't bring much with her when she left the agency so she had to purchase some clothes as well as necessities. She paid and exited the shop and made her way back to the apartment.

Four entered the room and went to set the items she had bought down. She emptied out the shopping bags of purchased supplies and put them away in the appropriate places. Once that was done, she finally got started on making something for herself to eat. The agency always had meals provided for the agents who lived in the building. Nothing extravagant though.

It was comparable to what prisoners would be served, just slightly better. So all in all, Four had no actual experience in cooking anything, though she did purchase a small cook book of a sort.

She flipped through its pages. "Hmm, I never had pancakes before."

Needless to say after several attempts she gave up and settled on simple toast. As she chewed grumpily, she noticed that a new chatroom had opened up. She decided that she should take part in them in order to find out what exactly it is that they expect her to do. She also needed to find out just how "safe" these people were. The only person she knew was Luciel, and she doesn't even fully trust him.

What was even more confusing was how he was acting.

Four remembered the time back in the workout room and the just yesterday when he called her. How he acted with her those times didn't match up with this cheery, overly happy, hyper, joker here in this chatroom. She was confused and, though she hated to admit it, a little interested as to why that was.

Why was he even with these people?

To her it didn't make any sense. Though, she went along with the conversation.

A conversation about cats.

Four had no idea why she was indulging in this type of talk, but it was … different. Dare she say, nice.

She felt her lips curve into a small smile as she watched Luciel's ridiculous transactions with Jumin. It pained her to admit, but seeing him in here, like this, she found him quite amsuing.

The chat was closed after the others had left. She couldn't help but feel that something had changed.

For the first time in a long time, she felt a feeling of a lightness of a sort.

That not everything was dark and corrupted and cruel.

That people like Jumin, genuinely felt that a conversation about cats was something truly important.

Maybe the RFA could be her chance to change. To absolve all the wrongs that she had done.

Maybe, they could teach her how to be like that, because she was sick of the person who stared back at her in the mirror.

Disgusted knowing she took an innocent life.

She wanted to banish all that the agency had made her do.

She wanted to destroy the cold, merciless killer that they created in her.

She wanted to cast out the darkness.

Walking towards the draped closed windows that hid her away and cloaked her in the shadows, she gripped the two large pieces of cloth in her hands.

She wanted ...

With a deep breath she pulled the drapes apart, letting in the sun.

She wanted ... to see the light.


	5. Ch 5: Escape Route

_Escape Route by Paramore_

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly.

Four had decided to try and give this outcome a new perspective.

She had the chance to chat with each of the RFA members. Though, she tried to keep her irritation in check whenever they tried to call her cute. Especially with Zen.

She was afraid that she'd have to be more firm with him.

Four could tell they were all genuinely nice people. Even Luciel seemed more at ease here.

However, she wasn't a nice person.

Her attitude was definitely not the best trait about her.

Though, she would try.

To be honest, after getting a chance to chat with them one on one, she felt mostly curious.

During the last stretch of the day, Four noticed another chatroom had opened. Jaehee was in it. Four decided to enter it as well.

[Four has entered the chatroom]

Four: "Jaehee."

Jaehee Kang: "Ah, good. You're still up. I wanted to speak with you."

With a shrug of her shoulders Four responded.

Four: "Shoot."

Jaehee Kang: "Um, alright then. So as you well know by now, everybody hopes to hold the party. It seems to me that you have two options. You can either escape and go back to your old life or you can stay and help us by doing what you can."

Four rolled her eyes and typed back pointedly.

Four: "If I recall you and Luciel were threatening me to stay."

Jaehee Kang: "Ah, well … yes. Still, you have a choice. We wouldn't deny you of that."

Four: "Ha! No, I actually don't have a choice."

Jaehee Kang: "Oh. I'm sorry if we made you feel that way, but I can assure you that you do still have a say in the matter."

Four face-palmed herself.

She forgot.

Its only Luciel who knows why she truly has no other option.

Four: "Well I said I'd help. So I guess that means I'm staying."

Jaehee Kang: "Right. Ok. Thank you Four. Even I hadn't joined voluntarily, but I have never regretted it. I believe you will enjoy your time with us. Now, remember, who attends the party is entirely up to you. You will be in charge of answering potential guest's e-mails and deciding who should attend."

Four: "Alright."

Jaehee Kang: "Oh. Before you go, do you have any questions?"

Four thought about it. Opportunity had presented itself, so she took it.

She typed.

Four: "Actually, I am curious of … 707."

Jaehee typed back automatically, as if she were typing it straight off of a file.

Jaehee Kang : "707's real name is Luciel Choi. Though, surprisingly enough, Luciel is his baptismal name. Nobody knows what his name previous to that was. Also, there isn't much known about his childhood. He is also fairly close to V, though know one really knows why. He works for a foreign intelligence agency, and according to him its entirely legal. He's an experienced hacker and posses a talent for making jokes no one understands and making subtle insults."

Four smirked and let out a small chuckle. As quick as it came, it vanished.

Jaehee Kang: "He is incredibly intelligent, though, his attitude at times confuses the other members. I think that is all I can give you for now. Gathering information on 707 is … difficult. He tends to lead a very secretive life. Most likely due to his occupation."

" _Oh yes. You're right about that." Four spoke under her breath._

Jaehee Kang: "It may not be as fun chatting with me since I'm a woman…"

Four: "Uh, I'm sure you'll be … enjoyable to talk with as well."

Four cringed as she typed back.

She had no idea how to respond to that and she tried to respond as nice as she could possibly be without sounding too cozy or too cold.

Jaehee Kang: "Thank you. Well, I'll be off now. You should get some sleep as well. Goodnight Four."

Four: "Goodnight."

The next day, Four woke up the same way she did last morning.

"Honestly! Do they EVER sleep!" She groaned as she dragged herself out of bed.

When she worked in the agency she was use to going to sleep and waking up at irregular times. Though, waking up every few hours in the night just to chat with the other members was ridiculous.

She was most definitely going to have a talk with them about it. Maybe she would talk to Luciel or maybe Jaehee.

Jaehee seems to be the most level headed and responsible person out of all of them.

Luciel confuses her, Jumin talks obsessively about his cat, Zen is way too focused on his looks and frankly gets on her nerves with all his sweet talk, and Yoosung is basically a video game obsessed kid.

As Four went about her day new chats came up.

She joined each in order to be kept up with what was going on. She hated being left out in the dark about something. Especially if it was something she needed to know. Just like … just like that time with the last mission she did.

Her anger came back as a spark, reminding her why she got out.

They didn't tell her that her target had a family. They didn't tell her that her target had fled in a car that contained two children inside.

They had left that part out.

Four shut her eyes and breathed. She needed to calm down.

When she opened her eyes again she finished up the conversation she had with Luciel.

Earlier on in the morning he had called her.

He informed her that they shouldn't speak as if they know each other and they most certainly shouldn't speak of the agency.

She understood. Though, she noted with irritation that she would have to play along with his … conversations.

As the day went by she had her first set of e-mails. After she answered them she had a blank look on her face for a couple seconds until she had to laugh.

This work that she was being asked to do was so … normal.

She couldn't really believe it.

Its such a contrast to what she is use to doing.

A few hours later a new chat appeared with Luciel in it.

707: "Nothing beats sleeping in. I feel so refreshed."

Four: "Seven."

She decided to go with what most of them called him on here. Less suspicion she reasoned.

707: "Hi!! Lol. I haven't slept this well in a long time."

Four's eye twitched at that. They had been waking her up almost constantly throughout the passed couple of nights.

She typed back.

Four: "Oh really -_- "

707: "Yep! So I feel like sharing. Would you like to know how I save money?"

Four: "No, not really."

707: "Lolol, well I'm gonna to tell ya anyway!"

Four: "Fine. Let's hear it."

She responded with a sigh.

707: "It's a method only I can use! With my knowledge on cars, lol!"

Honestly, her mind drifted a bit.

Hearing his love of cars made her remember about hers that she left behind.

When she came back to it, he was talking about no one knowing about his maid.

The picture he had sent was of him crossdressing.

Admittedly, she couldn't help but laugh at that. The only time she had ever seen him was that time he had caught her in the workout room. He was so serious looking and she couldn't imagine that Luciel doing anything like what this version of him says and does.

Though, after her little burst of laughter she realized that his message had another meaning.

He said his maid's name is Mary Vanderwood the 3rd.

As they continued chatting casually about his maid, she had been stewing over the name.

Her expression turned hard when she figured it out.

Vanderwood.

Luciel had Vanderwood with him.

"Damn. I have to be even more careful." She spoke.

Luciel was still sending messages so she focused her attention back on to her phone's screen.

He was talking about how everyone seemed curious as to what it is he does exactly.

707: "I wish no one would really try and find out. It doesn't matter if I get hurt but if others get involved, they'll be in danger as well."

Four got his message loud and clear. Don't get the others involved.

707: "I can always protect people physically, but I can't protect them from getting their feelings hurt."

That caught her attention, but decided to leave it.

Four: "Alright."

707: "I feel like you understand me a lot. Its always tough and lonely to handle secrets by yourself. Thank you for understanding. I'm glad you are here Four."

She hesitated, with a slight look of puzzlement on her face.

Four: "Yeah. Sure, uh you're welcome."

707: "Lol, what? No "special finger" this time? I guess you don't really mean it then …"

Four rolled her eyes.

707: "Lololol, I'm kidding Four. Don't be so serious all the time, meow."

707: "Lolololol. Anyway, I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat. Make sure you don't skip any meals Four."

Four: "Yeah, Yeah."

707: "Okay then, Seven over and out!"

[707 has left the chatroom]

[Fout has left the chatroom]

Four left the chat shaking her head.

She couldn't wrap her mind around it, but decided she shouldn't waste energy on trying too hard in order to figure him out. She could give it some time.

The rest of the day went well.

Four still felt wary of the group, but she'd be lying if she didn't say that they put her mind at ease. Talking with them has kept her mind off of the agency.

Well, mostly.

A part of her was getting a weird feeling. Something that she had to admit kind of scared her.

Her, who use to be one of the toughest, coldest, and most exceptional agents that the agency has had.

She felt a little string, a small tiny bond, connecting her and these people of the RFA.

She couldn't decide whether she liked this feeling or not.

It was foreign to her.

Its only been two days now though, so she brushed aside that line of thinking and started getting herself ready to workout.

Four wanted to still keep herself in shape. She enjoyed the workouts she did but this was also as a precaution. However, she couldn't leave the building that often, or go far from it and she didn't have the proper gear with her. So she had searched around the apartment for objects she could use.

"Eh, good enough." She shrugged her shoulders and began hitting the strung up body pillow case filled with towels.

When life gives you lemons …


	6. Ch 6: Trust

CH 6: Trust …

 _Trust by Sam Tsui_

Into day five of being with the RFA, Four found herself adjusting quite well.

She was becoming adept at handling the emails and speaking with potential guests.

Four had also started to become comfortable with the RFA members, though she did keep some of her guards up. She wasn't completely sure if she could fully trust them yet.

She had to admit though, she did grow to feel more at ease with Luciel, despite his weird moments.

As the day progressed she had gotten a few more e-mails, which she answered promptly. She had joined in all chats that opened. They weren't filled with any important information that, in her opinion, was tied to what she was supposed to be planning for. Even so, she still joined. She figured she'd use these opportunities to gather information on each member.

Into the evening she saw that Luciel was on and noticed that he seemed to be stressing out.

Four was going to ignore him, until she saw his latest message.

707: "I'm woken up if I try to sleep and I'm woken up again if I try to sleep again!! This is ridiculous!!!!"

Four really couldn't help herself. She laughed.

Four: "Hahahahaha!!!"

Now he understands what they have been putting her through.

707: "You think this is funny Four?!?!?!"

Four: "Oh yes. Very. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha!"

707: "Arrggghhh!!!"

Four: "Seven, calm down. Man up."

Sometime into the chat, Yoosung showed up. She was glad she wasn't the only victim witnessing this weirdness.

707: "Arrgg!!!!!!"

Four: "Seven I said calm down! Get a grip on yourself!"

707:"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

Yoosung: "Seven, you didn't get any sleep?"

707: "Nope. I got called to work. I couldn't sleep. And then they gave me even more work. I worked up until now!"

Four, hesitated. She didn't realize, or rather, she had forgotten how had he has to work too. He's working for the agency AND the RFA. He was treading a dangerous path.

Four: "Seven …"

707: "Don't worry about it Four."

Yoosung:"Cheer Up Seven!" Yoosung: "Since you're here, you can tell me how you got those boxes of Honey Butter Chips."

Four: "Yeah, I hear –"

Four accidentally sent the message instead of deleting it but she quickly covered it up.

Four: "I mean, I'm curious as well."

707: "Oh! You are! Lolol, well then. It's a long story…"

Yoosung: "Tell me."

Four had taken a shower after she had finished her workout routine. She was drying her hair when she heard her phone chime.

It was Luciel.

It appeared that it was just the two of them.

707:"Hey Four!"

Four: "Seven."

707: "Lolol, we get along so well."

Four was shocked to hear that.

Four: "We do? -_- "

707: "People usually just ignore me. Lolol. Oh!"

707: "V was here earlier? Sad I missed him …"

Four: "Don't you guys keep in contact? You'll probably hear from him soon enough."

707: "Ya."

707: "I wish I had a friendship like Jumin and V. Do you have any childhood friends Four?"

"You know I – " She began to type, but she deleted that and started over. No one can know that they know each other.

Four: "No, I don't. Do you?"

707: "Me? You're asking me? You want to know about my past? Haha. You dare to uncover the past of a dangerous man? I've got a motto. Don't ask about the past of cats and hackers. But thanks. Maybe one day, I'll find someone like me."

Four: "Yea, sure, maybe."

707: "Hmm. I mean, I guess we are kind of similar. In that we're pretty rare, amongst others. Like Tom, or, uh, argh."

Four: "Hey! What's going on?"

She felt an unfamiliar pang in her chest.

Worry? She was worried for him?

707: "Hahaha … I can't breathe. That's, that's … phew. I wasn't feeling well. My stomach.."

Four: "Seven, I have to ask this but are you drunk?"

707: "WHAT!?

707: "Noooooo! I 707 do not drink!"

707: "I am an innocent little man.~"

Four: "Yea … I'm not buying it. You seem drunk. -_-"

707: "Ahhh, I'm not drunk Four …

707: "I'm just really, really, really, exhausted."

Four: "You should get some rest …"

707: "omgosh … does the stone cold, 404 actually care about me??"

Four's eyes widened in shock. What the heck was he doing! He used her code name.

She felt her heart jump in her throat. She thought he was more careful than that.

Before Four could chew him out for it he had left. His last message,

707: "Well, I should go and sleep. Don't stay up too late Four. Night!"

Four had exited the chat. Not even five minutes after, her phone had rung.

"Oh. Luciel?" She wondered why he was calling. After all she had just spoken to him in the chat, but she was actually glad. Now she could question him about his slip up.

"Luciel what the heck was that!? You announced my code name in the chat! What if the others see it! What if the messenger gets hacked and the agency finds me!??

"Meow?"

"Luciel?"

"Meow, meow … Haha, sorry meow. I – I mean, sorry. I got possessed by the cat god there for a second. I guess I'm just super stressed out."

"Uh…"

"Oh! There's a spy dressed up like a woman staring at me! I have to hang up now."

"Um.."

"Beep, beep, beep. Your call has ended. Press the end call button I mean it."

"Are … you alright…?"

"Even if you don't, you can't talk to me. So if you like Seven that much, just continue to listen."

"Luciel, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Y – you're not hanging up …" Luciel spoke softly.

"Luciel, like what the actual heck?"

"Oh!" Four could hear his surprise and then the clearing of his throat through the receiver. "I was just checking in. I wanted to know how you're handling things … a – and if you needed anything. Or if anything suspicious has happened."

"Oh! You know what, there was something suspicious that happened. Actually its still happening."

"Wha – really!?"

"Yes. This phone call."

"Ah. Haha, yeah … sorry."

"Luciel. Things seem to be going well and I've been able to handle everything so far. So there's nothing I need …"

Four's temper had dissipated somewhat, so she asked her initial question again.

"Luciel, that slip up you made … what if the others see it? What if the agency hacks the messenger and they find me? I … I cant believe I'm going to say this, but I trusted you."

"Four, the others wont think anything of it and no one can hack this messenger. I am a genius remember, haha." In a more serious and softer tone he added, "You can trust me, Four."

Four hesitated.

"Four?" His voice was gentle.

With a deep slow release of breath, she sighed and then spoke.

"Alright."

"I am sorry for how I was acting. I just have so much work and the stress is really getting to me."

"Luciel …"

"Ah, I should go. I really need to get caught up."

"Luciel, you're behind?"

"Ahh, haha, yeah."

"Luciel …"

"Well, I really have to go now. Goodnight Four. Don't stay up too late, ok? Bye."

The call had ended.

Four just sat down on her bed and stared at her phone.

He was so stressed. She could hear it in his voice.

She doesn't even have a clue as to just how much work he is actually dealing with, and to be behind on work and assignments for the agency … was not good.

It left her feeling a little guilty.

"Maybe … maybe I should cut him some slack?" She questioned herself.

For some reason she couldn't keep that thought out of her mind.

She couldn't keep "him" out of her mind.

Even as she slept.

"Trust him?"

…. "Maybe … maybe, I can."


	7. Ch7: The Devil's backbone

_The Devil's Backbone by The Civial Wars_

"Luciel, what are you -"

"Shh," He grabbed a hold of my wrists and pinned them to my sides, inching his body closer to mine.

"You can trust me, Four."

As his whispered those sweet words ever so softly, he brought his face closer to mine until I could feel the soft touch of his lips and –

"What the hell!?!?!"

Four immediately shot up and got out of bed, catching her breath, trying to make sense out of what just happened.

She touched her fingers to her lips as if some of the remnants of that dream remained there. Her eyes began to gloss over recalling on the feelings the dream stirred within her.

She groaned.

"What the hell am I thinking?" She spoke to herself.

She blamed that late night conversation with Luciel and this new understanding she had of him.

Still feeling quiet warm and shocked about the dream, she decided a quick cold shower would do her some good to help clear her mind.

Four sprung into action, answering the emails and joining in the chatrooms. She found that actually enjoyed the work.

Later on in the day she saw Jaehee in the chatroom. What caught Four's attention was that Jaehee seemed to be distressed.

[Four has entered the chatroom]

Four: "Jaehee, what's wrong??"

Jaehee: "Hello, Four."

Jaehee: "Well, I got a rather … strange email today. It maybe nothing to worry about, but even so … I find it quite unsettling …"

Jaehee sent the email she received.

 _ **Mint eye**_

 _ **The place where everyone's happy**_

 _ **The magenta of hopes and dreams.**_

Four: "Yea …. It sounds suspicious …"

Jaehee: "Right??"

Jaehee : "The sender is 'Mint Eye'."

Jaehee: " … I've never given out my personal information and this is the first time I've received a spam message."

Jaehee: "I wanted to delete it … but …"

Jaehee: "Its not like a normal spam message. It didn't contain any links. Just a couple sentences and that image."

Jaehee: "Doesn't that logo look suspicious to you?"

Four: "Yes, it does. We should ask Seven about it. He can probably figure it out."

Four felt her stomach flutter a bit at the mention of his name.

 _"This is not good …"_

She cursed the feelings she was staring to develop against her will.

Jaehee: "Yes, I was planning to do just that."

Jaehee: "However, I have this very unsettling thought …"

Jaehee: "I feel as though I am being watched …"

Four felt a chill in the room as soon as Jaehee said that. Her guards were back up. She quickly turned her head and glanced around the apartment.

 _"No, Luciel said I was safe here … I trust him."_

Jaehee: "Please be careful, Four."

Jaehee: "But in truth, I feel bad for giving more work to Luciel."

Four: "Hm, I know what you mean."

Four: "If we're being honest, I'm … also concerned for him."

Jaehee: "He has also become very sentimental."

Jaehee: "Should we be worried?"

Four: "I'll try taking to him."

Jaehee: "Thank you."

Jaehee: "I feel that you have become closer to him. I think you're special to him."

Four's face flushed a little.

" _Stop it!"_

Four mentally slapped herself.

Jaehee: "Ah, I lost track of time. I should get going."

Four: "Alright. Stay safe Jaehee."

Jaehee: "And you as well, Four."

[Jaehee left the chatroom]

[Four left the chatroom]

Four's paranoia nagged at her.

Whatever was going on didn't feel right to her. She felt on edge.

Despite her uneasiness, thoughts of Luciel came into her mind. Knowing that he may be able to figure it out had put her mind at some sort of ease.

Regardless, she still had work to do.

Once she managed to get the work done she carried on with her usual routine.

After her work out and her shower, her discomfort came back, so she decided to open up the messenger to see if any of the RFA members were online. To take her mind off of things if anything.

There was a chatroom already open. It seemed like there was something already going on between Zen and Luciel.

[Four entered the chatroom]

ZEN: "Seven … did you analyze the email?"

707: "Four! Have you received anything … weird?"

Four: "No, but Jaehee has. Did she contact you?"

707: "She did."

ZEN: "I also got something creepy too."

ZEN: "Actually, we were just discussing it."

ZEN: "So, Seven. Did you analyze it?"

707: "Oh, yes. I did."

707: "I found out who sent it."

Four: "Wow. I'll admit, I'm pretty impressed you managed to so fast."

707: "Ha ha ha. Remember, I am a genius! XD"

ZEN: "So, it was just spam … right?"

707: "Nope."

ZEN: "WHAT!?"

707: "I was surprised too, but I tracked the sender's proxy …"

Four: "And?"

707: "It's a hacker and he's after us."

Four: "Us?? Why?"

707: "I have no idea what this guy wants with the RFA."

707: "A lot of big people come to our events."

707: "So maybe, they're after information.."

ZEN: "Information?"

707: "Yea … I'll have to discuss it with V."

707: "I'm worried about Four though."

Four: "Me? Why?"

707: "Jumin has his body guards looking after the others, but he cant send any to you since no one can know the apartment's address …"

Four: "I'm not helpless, Seven."

707: "I know, but even so …"

707: "Please just trust me and try to be patient. Don't do anything rash, Four."

Four: "Fine."

707: "Thank you."

Four: "What about you?"

707: "Me?"

ZEN: "Yea, you don't have a bodyguard either."

707: "Lolololol, I am the Defender of Justice!"

707: "My faith in God and my gates are my bodyguards!"

ZEN: "What about when you leave your house?

707: "I don't leave my house."

ZEN: "Seriously!?"

ZEN: "Isn't that suffocating?"

707: "I don't have time to feel suffocated. Especially with this whole hacker thing going on."

707: "I rarely leave the house anyway. Only to go to work."

ZEN: "Seriously? How can you live like that?"

707: "I'm completely fine."

707: "Its been bearable so far."

ZEN: "Bearable so far?"

Four: "I'm sorry …"

707: "Don't worry about."

707: "lololol, like I said. I'm fine."

ZEN: " Ok, so what now?"

707: "Well, since I got their IP address, it means I know their physical address."

ZEN: "Holy shit!"

Four: "Holy shit!"

Four and Zen wrote at the same time.

"I had no idea that he was that good … it's kinda scary …"

Four muttered to herself.

707: "Now that I have their address …"

707: "I'll barge in there myself."

ZEN: "Now things are going somewhere!"

Four: "Hell no."

ZEN: "What?"

707: "What?"

Luciel was honestly going to barge in to whatever place it is, without any information on it, alone?

Four: "Its too dangerous to go alone. You don't even know what to expect."

707: "Four … are you worrying for me?"

Four: " … honestly, yes …"

Four hesitated to actually say those words, but she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. She was indeed worried.

707: "To be honest, I don't know how to finish this …"

707: "You'd usually attack back or tighten the security.

ZEN: "Wait … didn't you say you were already so busy with work from the agency?"

707: "Yep."

ZEN: "Do you even have the time to go?"

707: "Who else will? I'll be fine."

Four: "I'm coming with you."

707: "Uh, thank you but I don't even know what will be there."

Four: "That's why you take me."

ZEN: "Huh?"

707: "No. Despite what people might think of what I do for the agency, not all my work is done behind a computer screen. I've been out in the field in similar situations."

Four: "Seriously??"

"How could I have not known that?!"

Four was shocked to find that Luciel also done work in the field.

"Hes more versatile than I had thought."

707: "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

707: "I have to go. I must prepare!"

[707 has left the chatroom]

ZEN: "Do you think he'll really be ok?"

ZEN: "He has so many secrets …"

ZEN: "I'm scared that he'll just blow up one day."

ZEN: "I mean, nothing will stop him, but …

Four: "I trust he knows what he's doing. Try not to worry too much."

ZEN: "Yeah, you're right."

ZEN: "Try not to worry too much either, Four."

ZEN: "If anything strange happens and you cant get a hold of Seven, you contact me, ok?"

Four: "Oh, um, sure. I will. Thank you Zen."

ZEN: "Good girl. Ok I'll get going. Please be careful, Four."

Four: "You too, Zen. Bye."

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

[Four has left the chatroom]

Four had trouble concentrating after that.

Her thoughts were filled with worry. Worry over the RFA members.

Worry over herself.

And worry over Luciel.

Her frustration grew and rang loud and clear, downing out the worry. Turning it into something more … familiar.

Something she can unleash.

She angrily hung up her make shift punching bag and began letting it all flow out.

Four hated this feeling of not being able to do anything. Luciel could take her! She could be of use.

He said he had worked in the field before …

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

Luciel.

She answered it without hesitation.

"Luciel? Is everything ok?"

"Wow, you sound so … sincere."

"Luciel …"

"Sorry."

She heard him release a long sigh.

"I think I'm sick … I know I've been acting strange these past couple of days."

"Its … alright. You're under an extreme amount of pressure."

"Thank you, Four, but it's not just because of that. Listen," he paused and she waited, "can you hear me out?"

"Ok."

"Thanks. You know, some days, when I'm talking with you, it might sound strange," he chuckled, but it sounded bittersweet, "it feels as if I'm sitting under the sun."

Four immediately felt a rebel blush slowly spread across her face.

"Four, I don't know if you know this, but a long time ago I had this mission where I was supposed to infiltrate a facility where the enemies were outside. I was to retrieve some vital information, and of course, I was successful! Or … so I thought. I sent out the other agents and was about to leave … but more enemies came. I hid. I hid in a boiler room for three days … it was so unbearably hot. I was so thirsty … I thought I was going to die. In the most pitiful way." Another bitter laugh from him. Soon his voice turned serious again. "All that time there left me with time to think. I realized that if I die, there was nothing that would prove that I was … here. The meaning of all that. All the work I do for the agency is anonymous. There's nothing to prove I did any of that. If I die … there would be no trace of me. It's strange … I know I'm telling you this because you can understand what it feels like … but also … I was so distracted by those thoughts that I was typing your name in some coding. It was stupid of me, careless. I could've put you in danger … I knew, that when I saw you cry that day, that you were truly a good hearted person. Unlike me … I keep wanting to know more about you. I wait for you to show your face again on the CCTV, even if it's just to flip me off, haha."

Four's face was beet red … her mind put the pieces together.

 _God … is this a … confession?"_

"God … what am I doing …?" Luciel spoke after a frustrated groan.

"Luciel, I – "

"No, Four. You don't need to say anything. I just needed to get that off of my chest."

Four's heart was beating fast. She could no longer deny her developing feelings towards him.

"Four, if anything happens to me … run."

Her blood went cold.

"Run?"

"Run. Leave everyone and everything behind and run."

"I can fight them. The mint eye, the agency. I can protect the RFA members."

"No, Four. Not from the agency. If I go, there's nothing keeping them off your trail. They will continue to hunt you down and they will find you, and they will use the RFA members to get what they want. You running will not only give you some time, but it will protect the other members as well. Please, Four. Promise me."

"Ok … I promise."

"Thank you, Four. I promise I will protect you for as long as I can."

"I know, Luciel. I trust you."

"Thank you." She could practically feel Luciel's breath or relief across her face.

"I should get going."

"Luciel?"

"Yes?"

"You better not die."

"Haha, I will try not to."

"Luciel."

His hearty laughter chased away the foreboding feeling she was having.

"Four, Hahaha. I can't promise, but with everyone who needs me, I have to try."

"Good." She spoke softly.

"I, uh. I should go, haha."

"I'll talk to you later, Luciel."

"Goodbye, Four. Stay safe."

Four poured herself a glass of wine, turning on the TV to help distract herself from the conversation her and Luciel had.

It was such an inopportune time for her to be having such feelings, especially for Luciel, but she couldn't stop them.

The more she learned about him and realized how similar they were, the more she felt drawn to him.

Two and a half glasses of wine and two full length movies later, she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She was in a deep sleep. It would seem that nothing would be able to wake her.

She didn't hear the small chime of the security system deactivating and reactivating.


	8. Stigma

_\- Stigma by V from BTS_

Four woke up to the an unwelcome ringing of her phone.

Yawning and still very groggy, she answered it with irritation.

"What?"

"Four!!! I've been calling for hours! Where the hell were you!"

Luciel's anger at her couldn't be more obvious.

"What are you talking about? I've been here in the apartment. I just woke up and the first thing you do is yell my ear off?"

"Are you kidding me! You were asleep?!" She heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Four, listen to me. The security system of the apartment has been comprised."

"What?" Her breathing stopped. "How – when?"

"It happened sometime last night. I should've been more careful. Dammit."

Four was at a loss for words.

She felt stupid for letting her guard down and letting her growing feelings cloud her mind.

She snapped herself out of it.

"Luciel, what do we do?"

"No. You stay put. I'm on my way."

"What?"

"I cant believe you overslept, Four. Its already late in the afternoon."

"No, that cant be, I –"

"Four, in the meantime you need to look at the chats. It'll be easier to handle the situation if you know what you've missed. I need to go. Please stay put, Four."

He hung up before she could say anymore.

"What the hell did I miss?"

Four's apprehension came back.

She picked up her phone and looked through at the missed chats, voice messages, and emails she had missed.

Everyone was on edge.

They especially seemed to have been distraught not hearing from her. She shot a quick text to each of the other RFA members apologizing and reassuring them that she was fine.

Four tried to keep herself busy throughout the rest of the day while she waited for Luciel to arrive.

She made sure to keep her gun beside her, loaded.

She was not some helpless damsel in distress.

Though that was true, what got to her was not knowing who was behind this or what they were capable of.

She tried to dig up anything she could on this 'Mint Eye', but without the proper equipment, it was as fruitless as she expected.

Slowly but surely evening was rolling in.

Looking out through the apartment windows, Four had sat down with a cup of tea in hand, watching the sunset. The golden hue filled the room.

With what has been going on, she needed this. If only just for a moment.

With the security system compromised there was a chance the hacker could get what they wanted. With that, also came the chance of Four being found by the agency. The agency she ran from. The agency Luciel is still bonded to.

A rumble from her stomach pulled her from her thoughts.

With everything going on, she needed to keep her energy up. Plus, cooking might help distract her.

Four managed to get something going. Finding a simple enough recipe, she prepared the ingredients and was cooking on the stove top.

She had her music playing faintly to fill the empty space that was void of any other source of noise.

Suddenly her ears perked up.

She heard a beep and what sounded like an automated voice. Soon after she heard the piercing sound of glass shattering.

Her heart started to beat faster.

Four slowly shut off the stove and put down the spoon that she held in her hands and replaced it with her gun.

Slowly, she made her way out of the kitchen. All her instincts had kicked in, in that moment. If there was one thing she was grateful to the agency for, it was the same thing she also despised. Being molded into the perfect weapon.

She was definitely not some helpless little girl.

Four stepped into the living room which was where the sound came from.

A man with white, pink tipped hair in grungy, goth like clothes stood there.

Before she was able to speak, demanding an answer, he turned his head towards her and the look in his eyes sent chills down her spine.

"Hi there." The man straightened upright, inching closer, unfazed by the loaded gun she held in her hands.

Despite her uneasiness, Four kept her cool mask on. Her gun trained on the intruder.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I didn't intend to make any noise. I guess I failed, hahaha." He gave the gun a quick glance. He smiled. She could tell from his eyes.

"This guy …" Four realized this guy wasn't any ordinary intruder.

"Do you know who I am? The man questioned with a smile.

"You're the hacker that's been messing with the RFA."

"Smart woman."

He sat himself down on the sofa and Four moved in front of him, gun aimed on him the whole time.

"I'm the one who brought you here you know. I was the one who contacted you about that missing phone." He reached for the half bottle of wine, uncorking it, slipping the opening of the bottle under the mask he wore, to chug some of its contents. He coughed and gave it a disgusted look.

"This is shit."

"Shit for a shit."

The man threw his head back howling in laughter.

"And what does that make you then?"

"I suppose it makes me a piece of shit as well."

"Then I guess we're alike, huh?" The man got up and inched closer, peering down at her face from the distance he stood from her.

"You know," he spoke, "you're not as naïve as I thought you'd be. You're smart. Tough. I like it."

"Gag."

He laughed.

"Most people with a gun would have shot the intruder already or forced them out." The man's eyes held a wicked gleam. "I know what you're doing."

"Then cut the bullshit so we can get on with it. What do you want?" Four demanded.

"I have no I'll intentions. In fact, I've come to save you."

"Save me? … From what?"

"Who. The RFA. Especially those liars and traitors, V and Luciel."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you come with me, I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you the truth."

Four had a moment of doubt. She had only met these people, the RFA, a few days ago … and Luciel …

"No."

"My dear, you don't have a choice."

The beep and automated voice of the security system cut the tension in the room.

"What!?"

[Security System Deactivated, said the mechanism.

"What!? Who's there!?"

The man pulled a gun out from the inside pocket of the leather jacket he was wearing. Seeing that made Four's eyes narrow. He was playing with her. He could've pulled that out anytime he wanted.

The person who had just arrived strided into to the room calmly.

"Man that was hard. I created the system, but damn. How can someone make my complicated algorithm even more complicated?"

While Four felt relief that Luciel was here, the intruder made it clear that he didn't feel the same way.

"You! Why the hell are you here!?"

Luciel turned towards the other hacker, glancing at Four quickly before landing his eyes on the man.

"So you're the hacker. At least you're not stupid. You have the brains to at least cover your face." Luciel noticed the window behind the man. "Shit, you broke the window to get in?"

He gestured a hand out to Four.

"Four be careful of the glass."

Turning back to the man, Luciel spoke again, "Why don't you let the lady go and just be on your way? Doesn't that sound simple?"

Four's eyes widened at Luciel.

He was … smiling?

"God, even now … you're such a nuisance."

"Even now? Do I know you?"

"You've probably long forgotten about me."

Four watched as Luciel's brows knit together, trying to call on his memory.

"Ha, you still don't remember?"

The man slowly reached up. So slow that time seemed to freeze as the man reached to pull down the cloth that covered the rest of his face.

The removal of the mask revealed a handsome face beneath, almost similar too …

Four turned her eyes to Luciel.

What she saw struck her hard and felt as if something within her had shattered.

There Luciel stood, motionless and at a loss for words with the most pained expression she had ever seen on a person.

"Now, do you recognize me now … brother?"

The man's , Luciel's brother's lips curved into a vindictive smile.

"I never wanted to see you again. Seeing you now only reminds me of that pathetic life I had with you."

Each word that came out of the man's mouth seemed to physically hurt Luciel.

The man was enjoying this. Seeing Luciel in pain.

Four clenched her jaw and refocused on the man.

"Saeran? What happened to you?"

"Don't you use that name!" Saeran shouted.

"You – you copied my algorithm? When did you learn? Who taught you how to hack?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why … why are doing this? Rika … she wouldn't have lied to me –"

"Don't you dare say that name either! Every name that comes out of your mouth becomes contaminated. All you do lie!"

"Saeran, what happened?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Stop Lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Really now? Your promise about protecting me, being together, never abandoning me, they were all lies!"

Four looked towards Luciel, her heart broke for him. As much as she wanted to shut this Saeran person up, she knew that Luciel, judging by the way he was acting, wouldn't forgive her for shooting him.

"I even know you changed your name to Luciel to get rid of me … Saeyoung."

Luciel – Saeyoung had the look on his face as if he was just slapped.

"I had no choice!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!"

"My Savior was right about you."

"Saeran, I don't know what you're people told you but I thought you were doing well. I asked Rika for a photo of you, some sort of proof that you were happy. I prayed you would be."

Luciel swallowed and Four watched him glance her way.

"Saeran, let Four go. This is between us."

"Wrong. She's mine. I took a liking to her since I've been here."

"There's no reason to get her mixed up in this Saeran! … Please."

"Oh? What's this?" Saeran laughed. "Do you have feelings for this woman?"

"… It doesn't matter if I do."

"Ha, so you do. Hm, I wonder how much pain I can cause you by harming her and making you watch."

"Saeran!"

"I'd like to see you try to lay a finger on me." Four spoke up, not intimated by this man.

"Four … please let me handle this."

Just then an automated voice caught everyone's attention. The only one who looked unfazed was Luciel

"What the hell was that?! Bomb?"

"Saeran, if you don't get out of here we will all die. The security system is locked on you."

Saeran face contorted with anger and hatred, muttering few curses as he left.

Luciel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, it stopped."

"Luciel, who exactly was that man? He's your brother?"

"Yes … my twin brother."

He turned to face Four dead on.

"Promise me you'll keep what you learned to yourself. No one must know about him. Please … please."

Four could tell how important this was to him.

"Alright."

"Thank you, Four."

Luciel turned his back on her to bring his equipment in.

"I've brought everything I need with me. I'm staying here to work and to protect you."

"Luciel …"

"I know you're going to say you don't need protection. I know you could've handled that situation by yourself. But it's not just him … I … disobeyed Vanderwood …"

"The agency is after you now."

It wasn't a question. Four knew it for a fact now.

"I'm so sorry, Four. I'm going to have to reset the algorithm. It'll take some time."

"I understand, Luciel."

Four wasn't known for her comforting nature. She wasn't sure what else she could do. However, she knew that questioning him further would only cause trouble right now. She knew when and when not to push and right now … it wasn't the time.

Four placed her gun on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen, finishing up the meal that had been forgotten, while Luciel busied himself unpacking.

Four returned with two wine glasses and poured her so called "shitty" wine into both.

She walked up to Luciel, offering a glass.

He took the glass in his hand and examined it.

"I don't drink."

"You do now."

Luciel took a large swig, holding back the cough coming from the unfamiliar liquid that coated his throat.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"No."

Four nodded.

She walked away into the kitchen and came back with a plate of a not a half bad attempt at a meal.

She set it down beside him on the table.

"You should eat." She moved away from him but paused."I … I am sorry for what happened tonight, Luciel."

"Its not your fault."

"Its not yours either."

"Four, I … I really need to concentrate."

"Right … Sure."

Four brought the bottle of wine back to the kitchen and stood I front of the meal she had cooked.

She studied the bottle. After a moment of pondering she put the bottle to her lips and titled her head back, letting the flow of the liquid run down her throat.

Setting it back down, she braced herself with both hands on the edges of the stove stop, and hung her head down with a sigh.

It was going to be a long night.


	9. All that I Wanted

Four had awoken more than a couple times that night.

With the threat of the hacker still looming over her, as well as the agency, and now this ..

Four, being naturally light on her feet, had checked on the sleeping form of Luciel … who she found slumped down on the hard wood floor.

He might not care much about his well being right now, but seeing him sleeping like that was making it painful for Four to watch.

With the strength she could muster, she attempted lifting up his limp body.

She was trying to be as quiet as she could. Unsuccessfully. Four's strength didn't lie in her … well strength. Her skills were more honed towards her nimbleness and stealth.

"Shit, you're heavier than you look." Four muttered quietly, grunting while trying to get him into a movable angle.

She suddenly felt the muscles of Luciel's body twitch under her grasp.

Groggily, Luciel yawned.

When realization dawned on him he stiffened and pushed himself out of Four's hands.

"What are you doing?!"

"Well, good morning to you too." Four shot back with irritation.

"You were sleeping on the floor and it hurt to watch you like that.

"Then don't watch."

"Wow Luciel, it's good to know you're not a morning person."

Completely ignoring Four's remark, Luciel's eyes shot to his work.

"You didn't touch anything did you!?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good."

With that, Luciel sat back down and his makeshift station and got down to work.

"You're going back to work? Its 3am."

"I'm up now so I might as well."

Four was quiet for a moment.

Luciel didn't seem to be in the mood to talk about things. After all, last night had been rather intense for the both of them.

If Luciel wasn't going to go to sleep, then she wasn't going to get much sleep either.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just try to stay quiet and out of my way."

Four bristled at his cold words in irritation.

She had definitely pegged him wrong. If this is the true face of Luciel, then she'd have to admit, he reminds her of herself. Her own demeanor before she came to be apart of the RFA.

Four wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She had already admitted to herself she felt some sort of feelings towards him, but she wasn't up for being treated like a nuisance.

"Hey, I'm not some stupid bimbo. You're forgetting who you're talking to."

Four straightened, crossing her arms, giving him her death glare.

Luciel rolled his eyes and drawled them up to take in Four.

He scoffed.

"I don't have time for this." He waved his hand at her in a motion meant to shoo her away.

She wanted to throttle him.

Fuming with frustration but conflicted as to whether to direct it at him or not added to her anger.

It would do them both no good if she kicked his ass.

Four angrily headed towards her room when she had accidentally bumped into a small children's book that had been placed on the edge of the desk.

She went to pick it up. Four studied the cover. She didn't recognize it. It wasn't here when she first came into the apartment, so naturally she figured Luciel must've brought it with him. Noticing a small gap between the pages, she opened it up.

A floppy disk.

"Whoa, I haven't seen one of these in ages." Four whispered to herself in amazement.

"What do you think you're doing!!"

Four jumped and turned around only to find Luciel right behind her with a hard expression on his face. Anger clearly evident. Snatching the book out of her ends, he continued to glare at her, expecting an answer.

"I – I'm sorry. I knocked it over and I noticed something wedged in the pages so I – "

"So you what? Thought it was ok to snoop through someone else's belongings!?"

"Hey! Calm down, Luciel. It was an accident and I'm sorry for trying to get a better read on you."

"Don't even try! There's nothing about me you need to know, only that getting involved in any sort of way with me is a bad idea." Luciel seemed to somber down. His next words held nothing but ice as he spoke them with a harshness she's never heard from him.

"You should know better Four."

Four was livid.

Memories of when she was younger and stupid came back to her in a white flash. In her teen years she had gotten involved with someone. That someone ended up being a target of hers. The big boss made it extremely clear that she was not to get distracted … he made it painfully clear. Somehow word got out and rumors spread. She heard the whispers. That rumor was one of many that persuaded the other agents to avoid her.

Apparently Luciel had also heard the rumor.

She couldn't do anything but glare daggers at him.

"F*ck you, Luciel."

Four ignored his sudden change in his expression after those words left her mouth. She ignored any words he may have had for her. Rage was the only thing she heard as she got dressed and then headed out the door.

She just wanted to get away from him. From everything at that moment.

So she ran.

Stepping out into the cold night, uncaring how much her skin protested at the sudden shock so early in the morning, she just ran.

Though what happened was years ago, the pain was still there. Deeply etched into her heart.

A reminder.

Relationships, feelings, they only got in the way.

The feelings she was slowly developing for Luciel felt as if they had been just stomped all over and crushed. Try as she might to shrug it off, it still stung her.

Despite the rumors and despite the image of herself she portrays … she was still only human. A human that had those silly, useless feelings that get in the way.

Four stopped for a moment, out of breath, she braced her hands on her knees.

Looking back in the direction she had come from, she pondered.

It would just be so easy.

So simple.

To just carry on.

To walk away from it all.

She wouldn't have to deal with any of this anymore.

Not with the agency.

Not with the RFA.

And not with Luciel and especially not with her feelings for him.

It would be so much easier.

Lost in her thoughts, as if it were a sign, her phone chimed.

It was Jumin.

He wanted to discuss the issue of keeping the address of the apartment a secret.

Four was honestly relieved it was Jumin.

Talking with him seemed to always manage to calm her down and get her to think rationally.

She took a deep breath.

"Ugh." Four ran a hand through her short hair.

"Having feelings suck." She announced as she started to head back to the apartment.

Grudgingly, she opened the door. No surprise to her to see him not even acknowledge that she came back.

She scoffed. Then her eyes wandered from him to the kitchen.

"I suppose I can at least get him some coffee and something to eat before he dies of dehydration and starvation." Knowing Luciel and his work habits he probably would forget to take care of himself.

With a sigh, not knowing what else she could do at the moment, Four stepped out of the room and walked straight to the kitchen.

She came back with a serving tray holding both his and her meals.

Four cleared her throat as she placed Luciel's down on the coffee table.

Nothing.

Four cleared her throat once again, folding her arms and inching up an eyebrow.

The only response she got was the hearing the ticks of his keyboard as Luciel typed away.

Four smirked.

She picked up her coffee and walked quietly over to Luciel, bending down so that her head was right next to his. Her lips right by his ear.

Pretending to take an interest in what he was doing, she casually lifted the cup of coffee in her hands to her lips and slurped in the most annoying way she could possibly manage.

Four noticed him stiffen, his hands halted and his jaw twitched.

Slowly he shifted his head to look at her.

She, in turn, turned her face towards him and was about to lift her cup to her mouth again.

Luciel shot out his hand and covered the top.

"Is that really necessary?" He spoke with irritation clearly evident in his voice.

"I made breakfast. You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

His stomach grumbled loudly.

Four arched her eyebrow, taking his hand off of her mug, slurping up her coffee once again.

"God, woman! You're annoying. Fine then! Give it here." He held out his hand, waiting.

Four went still.

Then she slowly smiled sweetly at him.

Luciel had the good sense to look concerned for his well being upon seeing her eerie expression.

His eyes widened slightly as he gulped and corrected himself.

"I – I mean, uh, thank you." He grumbled out.

"Better." Four smirked and served him the meal she made.

Luciel took a large swig of coffee and bite of the sandwich. At the same time, he continued to type away at his laptop.

Four watched him work as she ate, pondering. Hoping some food helped his mood she decided to try to inquire again.

"Luciel, you do know you can ask me for help, right? We both worked for the agency and I do have some experience with … all this." Four gestured to the gadgets Luciel had brought with him.

Luciel gave a small chuckle.

"No offense Four, but you wouldn't be any help to me with … 'your experience'."

Four let the warmth of the coffee seep into her hands, allowing it to spread throughout her body.

In her mind, this gave her an excuse as to why her cheeks took on a slight tinge of pink. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she offered again

"I can still help. Somehow. I'm a fast learner." Four just felt so useless, sitting and waiting. Plus, she genuinely wanted to lessen the burden Luciel is carrying. "Just tell me I can do something."

With a sigh, Luciel stopped what he was doing and turned to face Four. His eyes softening as he gazed into hers.

"Four … I know you want to help. I'm not trying to be hurtful, but there literally isn't much you can do for me without slowing this process down -"

"I see …"

Luciel continued to stare at her.

"Four … I – I am so sorry."

Four lifted her widened eyes back up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Especially for the way I treated you earlier. Especially for bringing what happened all those years ago up. It was … stupid of me. I'm sorry."

Four was quite for a moment. She looked at him and saw that he seemed truly sincere with his apology.

"You better be."

"I am. So, so sorry."

"Well, good. I was so close to kicking your ass."

Luciel let out a laugh.

"Luciel."

"Yes?"

"I was being serious."

"Oh! Uh – um, hehe, ah ok then. Uh, sorry."

Four shook her head. She met his eyes again. Her small chat with Jumin and the run earlier had dissipated her anger. So she sighed and gave him a genuine kind smile.

He returned the gesture.

After a moment, his facial expression changed.

"Where did you go? When you stormed out. Where did you go?" Luciel's guilt was evident.

"I went for a run."

"That was dangerous Four. You – "

"I needed to clear my head. Like I said, I was close to throttling you. It wouldn't be smart of me to break the hands of the only guy who can possibly sort this all out." Four said nonchalantly.

"Hahaha, yea …" Luciel's voice softened a bit.

"Four, no matter what you or I feel, or anyone feels, this just isn't the time for those feelings to get in the way. We have to focus on the more pressing matters. I … we, everyone, you, me, and the RFA have a lot going on right now. Your job is to just lay low and handle the party. Mine is keeping everyone safe."

"You think we'll still hold the party? With everything going on?"

"For now, yes. We cant let our guests, that have already agreed to attend, down."

"If you say so. I think it's a waste of time. Like you said, we have more pressing matters to deal with. The Mint Eye targeting the RFA and the agency is now after the both of us."

Luciel sighed. Four was right.

"As much as I agree with you, we do have an obligation to uphold. I'll talk it over with V. But if things start getting out of hand …" Luciel scratched his head sighed again.

"We'll just see how things go."

Four nodded, accepting his words.

"Oh! Jumin wanted to talk to you about the apartment being broken into by the hacker. He has some concerns he'd like to share."

"Alright. I'll talk to him and hear him out. Thanks."

"Yea, no problem."

An awkward silence filled the space that was left behind after their words.

"I should, get back to work." Luciel spoke.

"Hm, yea. I should probably do the same."

Luciel nodded.

He settled himself and got back to it.

"Right then." Four turned around and started to head to her room to give them both some space.

Before she closed the door she heard Luciel call to her.

"Thank you, Four."

A small smile crept along her lips as she gently closed the door.

Cutting off the following words Luciel spoke out so tenderly.

"For coming back."


	10. Believer

believer - Imagine Dragons

Four was in her room, busily answering emails, making sure she continued to contribute to the RFA.

Though, every now and then she would hear Luciel muttering curses.

At one point she heard an object breaking as if it had been thrown against the wall.

Four peeked out of the door and called to him.

"Hey, are you good?"

All she heard from him was a grunt of frustration. Concerned, Four stepped out of the room.

"Luciel?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of V for hours! Doesn't he realize how serious our situation is!?"

"I'm sure he's just – "

Before Four was able to finish, both her and Luciel's phones went off, signally another chatroom has opened up.

They both took out their phones and glanced at their screens.

"Finally!"

"Well then, that was perfect timing."

Right away they both entered the chat that V had opened up.

V: "Luciel! Four! I'm glad you're both here."

V: "I have something to tell everyone. But I may lose service at anytime, so I must be quick."

707: "Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

V: "I'm sorry, Luciel. I was out of service."

707: "Where the hell have you been, V?"

V: "I've been on mountains taking pictures."

707: "You've been taking pictures … how can you even do that with your eyes the way they are?"

V: "Nevermind that."

V: "I spoke with Jumin. I heard about what's going on."

V: "I'm glad you were able to get to Four, Luciel."

707: "Wait! You contacted Jumin!?"

707: "What the hell? What about me?"

V: "I did try. The light that you put on the phone you gave me, the one you said was a bug detector?"

707: "What about it?"

V: "It kept going off."

707: "What!?"

Four: "So your phone was bugged?"

V: "Correct."

V: "I came here because I couldn't call Luciel."

707: "Well I've got a lot to talk with you about."

V: "Well I'm here."

V: "I've also wanted to discus thing with you."

V: "Luciel, you remember the draw in the apartment containing those classified documents?"

707: "Yes."

V: "Please … don't open it."

Four: "Why would Luciel open it?"

V: "To look for something – answers that aren't there."

707: "You know that sounds suspicious, V."

V: " I … do. Regardless, please don't. There are also some … personal letters in their from Rika and I. It's rather embarrassing."

707: "V, are those letters important at all?"

707: "Because we have more pressing matters to be concerned with."

V: "You're right."

707: "I cant believe you wouldn't trust me"

707: "When it's me who shouldn't trust you."

V: "What do you mean, Luciel?"

707: "In everything you mentioned … Is SAERAN included in there?!"

V: "What?"

707: "Answer my question, V."

707: "Don't pretend like you don't know anything."

V: "You must be confused, Luciel."

707: "Where is Saeran, V?"

V: "We agreed we wouldn't talk about that."

V: "Not here."

V: "Everyone can read this, Luciel."

707: "That's not important right now! Where is my brother!?"

V: "Luciel!"

707: "Answer me, V. And do it here so I know you aren't lying. You cant run."

Four: "V, I'd tell him if I were you … Luciel looks like he is ready to do something stupid."

V: "Did he tell you?"

707: "What does it matter right now. Answer the question!"

707: "I saw Saeran with my own eyes."

V: "What?"

707: "Tell me what happened to him."

V: "You must be mistaken, Luciel."

707: "There's no mistake."

707: "What the hell happened to him!? You were suppose to protect him!!"

707: "Tell me!"

707: "So I can trust you again."

707: "Tell me, so I can get Saeran back …"

707: "Please …"

V: "Luciel … I don't have good … service right now … I'm s – "

[V left the chatroom]

Four: "Luciel …"

[707 has left the chatroom]

[Four has left the chatroom]

Four was still for a moment.

She quietly placed her phone down on the coffee table and turned her head to see a fuming Luciel. His hands clutched into fits, knuckles turning white.

"Luciel …" Four placed her hand on Luciel's arm.

Nothing.

"Hey, come on."

Four peered into his face. His eyes burning holes into the phone that he had tossed on to the table. The only movement she spotted was the movement of his jawline. Clenching and unclenching.

Without warning and in a very sharp movement, Luciel had turned to face Four. His eyes bore into hers, showing her just how enraged he was.

"I think it's time … to tell everyone the truth … about everything. Don't you."

The way Luciel phrased it sounded more like he was telling than asking. So she opted to ask for clarification instead of out right agree or disagree with whatever he was thinking.

"Time for what?"

"No more secrets, Four. The other members deserve to know the truth. Everything."

"Everything? Are you sure that's a smart idea? Won't we unnecessarily dragging them into this?"

"They're already involved with this. With whatever is going on between the RFA and my brother."

"What about the agency?"

"That too. They need to be on their guard. They need to know how serious our situation is."

Four didn't like the idea.

Though she came to trust the other members, she had a feeling that someone else might find out where her and Luciel were. However, along with the other RFA members, Four had come to trust Luciel as well.

With a sigh of surrender she spoke.

"Alright then. If you think it's best."

Lucile nearly gave her a nod and picked up his phone again.

[707 entered the chat]

[Four entered the chat]

707: "I've come to the conclusion that if I have anything important to say, I'll say it here."

707: "Starting with the truth."

707: "The hacker that's been targeting the RFA …"

707: "Is my twin brother, Saeran."

707: "My story … is very long, and personal. So I wont go into too much detail."

707: "Our parents were people that didn't have a parental bone in their body."

707: "One day I met V. He offered a solution. He set me up with a job with an intelligence agency while being independent, while I was in middle school."

Four felt her stomach tighten.

"So … he was brought into the agency around the same age I was."

She turned her eyes to him, but she knew any sort of comfort she could give him, if any, wouldn't be welcomed. Not right now.

707: "The agency, as it turns out, didn't allow me to keep ties with my family … So I had part was with my brother."

707: "I had entrusted V to take care of my brother."

707: "But as everyone can see, something went wrong."

Four: "You really think V would break his promise?"

Four: "I don't know V well, but he does seem to care about you and the others."

707: "I really don't know. I don't know if he lied or if things just went wrong."

707: "All I know is that I trusted him."

707: "I promised my brother that things would be alright from then on. I promised him I would be back for him."

Four looked over to Luciel again and, without thinking, placed her hand on his arm. Looking into his eyes, silently asking if he was alright.

His yellow eyes seemed to soften for a moment as he stared back into her own. He slid his hand on top of hers and allowed it to linger there for a second before refocusing.

707: "As you all could imagine I was confused. How did my brother, Saeran, end up the hacker of this Mint Eye? Why has he been attacking us?"

707: "I confronted V about it, but as you all saw, he lied and ran when I pushed him for information."

707: "Whatever his reasons were, whatever excuse he has, no one can deny his irresponsibility towards my brother."

707: "As of now … I will no longer trust V. What you guys decide is none of my business, but I'm done. This party, the RFA, is not my concern as of now."

Four: "I think everyone will understand your top priority will be your brother."

707: "All these years … all these years and not once did I consider he would be in danger."

707: "I'm going to gather up all the information I can find on this Mint Eye, and I'm going to go in there and get my brother back."

Four: "Well, you're not going alone."

Luciel looked at Four, his eyes telling her all that she needed to know.

707: "I will no longer be taking orders from the agency or helping with the party."

707: "If you have any concerns about your safety, say it here and I will handle it."

[ZEN has entered the chat]

[Jaehee has entered the chat]

[Jumin has entered the chat]

[Yoosung has entered the chat]

As the members all started to pour in, their messages flooded the screen. Everyone was surprised and concerned, but oddly, Four noticed, not for themselves. They showed concern for Luciel and his brother. Despite the situation, seeing them worry over him, it touched her heart.

Jaehee: "I think I speak for everyone when I say we are all deeply sorry, Luciel."

ZEN: "Let me come with you!"

Yoosung: "And me! I want to help."

Jumin: "I will offer any assistance you require as well."

Four shifted her eyes to Luciel again.

If she wasn't mistaken … she thought she saw small droplets hanging onto the corner of his eye.

707: "Thank you all. That means … a lot to me."

707: "But I cant drag you into this. I only told you all this because you guys have the right to know."

707: "Besides, Four is here and will be coming with me."

ZEN: "Its too dangerous for her. Take me."

Four and Luciel stared at each other.

Four: "I can take care of myself, Zen. I appreciate your concern though."

ZEN: "I know you think that but …"

Four: "Think?"

707: "I think now is the time to reveal another truth."

707: "The night Four came into the RFA, was the same night she escaped from the agency I worked for. Four is or was my coworker."

Once again, messages began filling up the chatroom. Questions about why she escaped, what did she do there, how long has she known Luciel. Why did they lie.

Yoosung: "What did you do there? Were you a hacker like Seven??"

Four: "No, I worked in the field, chasing targets and stuff."

Yoosung: "Targets!? So did you … ever kill anyone?"

707: "Yoosung! Don't ask that!"

Yoosung: "Why? I was just curious! She seems cool but also nice. I don't think she would ever do that."

Four slipped into her memories over the years, especially her most recent one … the one that made her want to run.

Four: " … yes … I have. That … was my job."

Shame filled Four's gut, and this time, it was Luciel's turn to comfort her.

The messenger was still for a long while. No one quite knowing what to say. Either that, or they now realized what kind of person they let into their lives … what kind of monster …

Four's tried hard to keep her hurt from showing on her face. She was afraid of this if she were to be honest with herself.

She came to care for them all.

She didn't went them to see her as a monster.

Luciel than started to type, breaking the stillness of the chat.

707: "It was her last mission that woke her up. She decided to escape. And I helped her."

Jumin: "So you were the one to lead her to the apartment?"

707: "No. All I did was get her out of that building. After that …"

Four: "After that, it was the hacker who led me here."

Jumin: "For what purpose?"

Four didn't think about that, but then it hit her like a slap in the face. Her eyes met Luciel's upon her realization.

"You …" She spoke to Luciel with wide eyes.

"How could I have missed that connection?"

Four: "He brought me into the RFA to lure Luciel!"

Jaehee: "How could he have known that you and Luciel shared that connection?"

707: "He must've been watching or …"

707: "He hacked into the agency."

Four: "It's the only explanation that makes sense. It's far too coincidental that the guy that I spoke to turns out to be your long lost brother, and then leads me to the RFA in which you are involved in."

707: "You're right … we have to add that as a possibility now. And be a lot more careful. We cant underestimate Saeran anymore.

ZEN: "So what now?"

Yoosung: "Yeah. We cant hold the party with this going on!"

707: "There's more."

ZEN: "Srsly!?!?"

707: "The reason why I lied about the Four in the first place, is because the agency is after her."

Yoosung: "What!? Why?"

Four: "Because no one just leaves the agency."

Yoosung: "You mean they …"

707: "Yep."

Jaehee: "Wait. You said you were no longer taking orders from them. Does that mean …"

707: "They are after me too."

707: "You all needed to be aware of this. You need to all be extra careful now. The agency is relentless."

Four: "We cant hide from them forever. We know this already. It's a fact. Its inevitable."

707: "But we can make sure you guys stay safe, by giving you this warning so you will know to be cautious."

707: "Jumin?"

Jumin: "Understood, Luciel. I will double the guards for everyone."

707: "Good. Four and I will track down the Mint Eye and put an end to this and get my brother back."

Yoosung: "What about the party?"

ZEN: "Its obviously going to be called off. There's way more important things right now."

Jumin: "No. We cant let down our guests that have already agreed to attend."

ZEN: "Are you serious!!"

Jumin: "Quite. Assistant Kang and I will handle the party."

Four: "Thank you, you guys."

707: "Please, stay safe and be careful. Let me know if there are any problems."

Jumin: "Will do."

Jaehee: "You two be careful as well."

Four: "We will try."

707: "C'mon Four. Two of the agency's top agents working side by side …"

707: "Nothing is going to stop us."

One by one the members said their goodbyes and left the chat.

Four's chest felt a bit lighter now that everyone knows now.

Everyone knows now what she had done, and yet … they didn't treat her any differently.

She turned to Luciel, who she found watching her. He was patiently waiting, his expression held inspiring determination. He spoke to her, but to her, he sounded as if he was making the promise to himself. To carry on what he said at the end of the chat. As if to reassure himself that they could indeed do this, and that nothing will stop them.

"Nothing will stop us."

"Nothing will stop me."

"Nothing."

And she believed him.


	11. At my Weakest

_At my Weakest - James Arthur_

"Get your shit together man."

Four had just stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair as she approached Luciel with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Luciel?"

"Come here."

"Um, ok."

Four made her way, cautiously, over to Luciel.

Her eyes widened and a start of a laugh burst passed her lips before she could put her hand over it.

"What is that?"

In Luciel's hands was a small white mechanical cat of some sort.

She had to admit, seeing him fussing over such a small thing was … kinda cute.

"Its uh – well," Luciel stammered, trying to figure out how to explain what he was working on. He let out a sigh of defeat and decided to just go for it. "Ok. Before I came here I actually made you this. It's a robotic cat."

Four's eyes widened even more, slack jawed. Surprised he made her anything at all, let alone be it a robotic cat.

… No one has ever given her anything …

"Why would you do that?"

Luciel looked up into Four's eyes, softening. A blush started to tint his cheeks as his heartbeat increased.

Four studied Luciel's face, noticing the colour of his cheeks changing.

"Because, I – I … I …"

She didn't know if it was out of pity or if she was trying to prevent him from finishing that one sentence, but she cut him off.

Placing her hand on his arm to stop him from speaking, she spoke warmly.

"Hey, n – nevermind. You don't have to say it." And to completely stop where the conversation was heading she cleared her throat and spoke once more. "Um, so you said you made it before you came here. Did something happen to it here?"

At this, Luciel broke his gaze with Four.

"I was stupid. I was angry. At V and … at myself, and what I've been putting you through. The cat was the closest object and seeing it kept reminding me of you and I just … I just didn't want to see it at that time. So," Luciel paused, trying to screw the last piece in place, "now that things are ok, I felt bad and I wanted to fix it up. Done!"

He beamed at his work.

Lifting his gaze to Four, he held out his hands, his face adorned with an adorable sheepish smile.

"I – I don't know what to say, Luciel." Four felt her face warming up.

"Just take it, please." Luciel spoke warmly.

Four reached out for the small, but slightly heavy cat, her fingertips brushed against Luciel's hands as she did so. She looked up to see his eyes on her with an expression in them she hadn't seen before.

"What?"

"I – I wanted to …" Luciel blushed and paused. "You wanted to see what was on that floppy disk, right?" He spoke, changing his words.

"Luciel, you don't have to if it's too personal."

"Its ok. I want to show you. I'm ready now."

Four nodded at him.

He went to get the disk and inserted it. Beckoning Four over, he began to speak as what was on the floppy disk popped up.

Images of a red haired, yellow eyed young boy, who looked a lot like a younger version of Luciel himself, appeared.

Four shifted her gaze to Luciel, confusion evident, but her eyes questioning him silently.

Luciel spoke softly. She saw a small tremble quake his lips as he let his words slip out.

"The boy on the screen, who looks identical to me, is my twin brother Saeran. Although we look a like, our personalities were different, and not only that, but while I was a healthy young boy, Saeran … he was also so weak. He got sick a lot. He hardly left home because of that."

"Luciel, I'm so sorry. That must've been so tough."

"It was. Seeing him like that … struggling everyday … hurt me more than you could possibly know. More than anyone could know. Our childhood wasn't good to say the least. Our father ..." He looked to Four. "Our father is the prime minister. He is currently one of the potential candidates for the upcoming election."

"Holy shit." Four was wide eyed, but urged Luciel to continue.

"Our mother, had us out of wedlock. Saeran and I, are bastards." A bitter chuckle escaped his throat … or it might have been spent up emotion at the thought. "Our mother knew that his chances of winning would go down if word leaked out about us. So she blackmailed our father. To keep our mother quiet, he paid her money." Luciel hands clenched into fists, his knuckles white as she saw his eyes glaze over, recalling on memories. "Our mother … didn't even deserve to be called one. She was no mother to us. Our father tried to kidnap us multiple times. Not because he cared about us, but so our mentally unstable alcoholic mother would no longer be able to use us against him."

"Luciel, how did you come into the agency?" Four asked solemnly.

"When my mother passed out from drinking, I'd sneak off to church. There I picked up on computers. I became engrossed with them. Later, I met V and Rika, who noticed my knack for them. My talent. V had connections. So after I had gotten baptized and had my name changed from Saeyoung to Luciel, V had offered a way out for Saeran and I. We would escape our parents' clutches and finally be free. But, I couldn't take Saeran with me." Lucile slumped down onto the seat. "The agency wanted me to cut all ties. V and Rika promised me that they would take care of Saeran for me. And I promised Saeran I would be back for him. So I had accepted the offer. Even though I was suppose to cut all ties … I just couldn't forget about my brother. I constantly begged Rika to tell me how he was doing, so she sent me this floppy disk. A birthday present, she told me, for my 20th birthday. It was the happiest birthday I ever had." Luciel gingerly touched his fingertips to the computer screen. The action alone had tears pricking Four's eyes. Tears that she could see clearly free falling down Luciel's face.

As if snapping back to reality, Luciel wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. He gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go on and on. Let's talk about something else." He smiled at her, although she only saw pain in his eyes.

"Don't be Luciel."

His smile faltered a bit.

And her heart broke for him.

Without a second thought she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him.

She felt him stiffen, the moments went by until he relaxed in her arms. In the next second his hands clutched her back in a vice grip as he let all that he was holding back, out.

Falling to the floor, weeping, she held onto him. Doing everything and anything to be there for him and comfort him.

He was right.

Four couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he had felt … that he is still feeling. Pain that he buried so deep, was finally coming up.

Four was never good at comforting people.

Her job was to seek out her targets and … end them. Nothing about her job was aimed to provide comfort to anyone.

But in this moment … with Luciel holding onto her as if she were a life raft, she wish that it had.

Minutes felt like hours as she sat there holding on to him.

He had stopped crying half an hour ago. Now they were just sitting on the floor, in each others arms. She was glad that he had finally relaxed. He was rested his head on her shoulder as his arms moved from her back to her waist.

With her head atop of his shoulder, she had been softly rubbing circles on his back while gently running her other hand over his hair. The silence was comforting to them both. The only thing that could be heard was their own breathing that had become synched with one another.

After another long moment Four felt Luciel's muscles start to move. His head lifted from it's resting spot, leaving her shoulder naked and cold.

Four did the same, sensing Luciel was ready to untangle from each other. She was about to stand when she noticed his grip on her had held firm.

"Not yet." He spoke. His voice horse from his display of emotion earlier … or so she thought.

Four looked into his eyes, his face inches from hers. His eyes were red and swollen, from being drained of the pain that he held onto all these years. However, his eyes now seemed to hold something else. Something that caused her to stop breathing as she watched his eyes darken. Seeing them shift from her own orbs and down to her lips. Her heart beat sped up.

"Luciel, I don't think -"

"Don't."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Don't think … Mercy."

Slowly he shifted himself and brought his face closer to hers.

"Just let me feel something else. Just for this moment, if never again. Just let me – "

Four didn't let him finish.

Cutting off his pleas, she touched her lips to his own, kissing him hesitantly at first, which was soon changed as his grip tightened and shifted her on top of him.

His kisses become harder, desperate, hungry. She moaned against his lips before she caught herself and pushed him enough to halt his assault on her own.

Luciel growled in protest.

Keeping her hand on his chest, she continued to push him until his back was on the floor. Four took the opportunity to straddle him, keeping him pinned beneath her as she brought her lips to gently and slowly caress his.

Coming up for a breath, she looked down at him. His beautifully flushed face, his eyes half lidded and dark with desire. He smirked devilishly up at her and tried to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

With a tenderness she didn't know she had possessed, she spoke.

"As much as I want to, as much as you may want to right now … we shouldn't. Not like this. You're hurting, Luciel."

He cupped her face and sat up.

"I want to. I want you. I've held back, but I cant deny what I feel for you anymore." He kissed her chastely. "I know you feel the same, Mercy."

"I hate that name." She chuckled.

"I think it suits you." Luciel rested his forehead against hers, his eyes softly closed, as if he found peace in this moment.

"How so?"

"Because of this moment right here."

At this time, there was no RFA, no agency, nothing in the few minutes they have shared.

There was only the sound of their breaths that interpreted the tranquility of this moment.

This is the moment of peace they had both needed.

This moment, at their weakest.

•

•

•


	12. I found

- _I found - Amber Run_

Later that evening, Four and Luciel decided to break into the drawer that V had specifically told them not to go looking in.

What they found in there shocked them both, especially Luciel.

His eyes widened as he picked up one of the papers that was being held in the drawer.

Four suddenly felt a chill dance along her arm and crawl up her spine. She had a bad feeling about this all.

"What? I – what is this?"

He stared at the paper, studying it before handing it to Four while he rummaged through everything else in there.

"Luciel? Isn't this the logo from – "

"From the email? Yes."

"I know you were fond of Rika … but Luciel, this … this doesn't look good." Four dropped the paper on the desk and stood watching Luciel search the drawer for more clues.

"I don't understand. Rika was the only person to have access …" Luciel stopped searching. "Judging by what we found … it pains me to even say this … it looks like Rika was part of this 'Mint Eye'."

Soon after, Four saw Luciel's eyes turn to anger.

"V."

"What?"

"V. He knew this was here. This is why he didn't want us opening the drawer!"

Luciel, enraged, slammed it shut.

Four didn't want to believe any of this either, but what laid before her eyes was hard to explain any other way.

"Do you really think V and Rika were apart of this … thing?" Four gestured to the logo.

"I – I don't know." Luciel ran a hand through his hair as he pulled his glasses off his face with the other and rubbed his temple.

Four's breath hitched.

It was definitely not the time, but Four couldn't help but notice how attractive Luciel looked without his glasses on.

She cleared her throat to banish those thoughts away. It wasn't the time. Zoning back into what Luciel was saying, she forced herself to get back on track.

"It looks like we have all the information we need here to start searching."

Luciel readjusted himself.

"You're right. I need to get to that building fast."

"We."

"Huh?"

"You mean, we. The hell I'm leaving you to handle this on your own. Despite how much of a hot shot you think you are, you're going to need me." Four spoke with a hint of levity.

He scoffed. A small smirk finally graced his lips.

"You're one to talk. You tried running from the agency all on your own."

"And now I know better, don't I? So, speaking from experience, you're going to need my help, agent 707."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, agent 404." His smile gone, but warmth now in his eyes as he took Four's hand and held it in his. "Thank you."

Four returned the gesture and merely nodded.

"We'll get your brother back, Luciel."

"Let's go then."

Four and Luciel moved in a blur as they made sure to bring whatever supplies necessary.

Four dug out her gun, and began checking it over.

Luciel stopped his movements when he heard her handling it. His eyes took her in, a grim expression fell upon his features.

"I almost forgot." He spoke up.

"Huh?" Four cocked her head to the side as she holstered her weapon.

"I almost forgot, who you were before joining the RFA. How deadly."

Four rested her hand on her gun that she had tucked safely away at the side of her thigh.

With a soft, regretful sigh, she met his gaze. "I did too."

"Come on, Lucile. Let's go get your brother."

About an hour on the road, Four realized they needed to contact the others.

While Luciel drove, she accessed the messenger. No surprise to her, there was already a chat open and waiting. She joined in and saw that everybody had been concerned that neither herself or Luciel had checked in.

[Four joined the chatroom]

ZEN: "Finally!"

Yoosung: "Four! Are you ok!?"

Jaehee: "Thank goodness. We were getting worried."

Jumin Han: "Yes. We're glad you are here."

Yoosung: "What's going on? Where are you guys? How come you didn't check in earlier?"

Four: "Yes, we're fine … well as fine as can be. We're heading to the 'Mint Eye'."

Jaehee: "Be careful you two"

Jumin Han: "Four, I'm curious."

Four: "About what?"

Jumin Han: "About how you're feeling. You're heading to this place with Luciel, with little information, and no outside help."

Jumin Han: "I know you and Luciel must be quite adapt at handling a situation like this, but even so, aren't you scared?"

Four: "Honestly, not knowing much about this place has me concerned, but Luciel and I are the best at what we do. We can handle it."

Jumin Han: "Very well."

Jumin Han: "But if you leave … they'll be no one to greet the guests."

Jaehee: "Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out. Don't worry about it, Four."

ZEN: "I'll do it. I'll greet them."

Four: "Thank you, Zen."

ZEN: "Its not a problem. I'm just glad there's something that I can do."

Yoosung: "I'm glad we're not canceling it."

Yoosung: "But … I'm also afraid of what Four and Seven might find … especially if Rika was somehow involved with this …"

ZEN: "That worries me too …"

Yoosung: "I'm also worried that something else might happen once V comes back.

Four: "Hey, try not to get worked up."

ZEN: "You're right."

Yoosung: "But I feel so useless…"

Jumin Han: "We can do our part by focusing on the party."

ZEN: "As much as I hate to admit it, Jumin is right."

Jaehee: "Four, please keep us updated."

ZEN: "Let us know if anything happens."

Yoosung: "And be careful!"

Four: "We'll try our best and we'll keep you guys updated."

ZEN: "Yoosung, come over. We can start preparing for the party at my place."

Yoosung: "Ok! I'll be there! Stay safe Four!"

[Yoosung has left the chatroom]

ZEN: "Come back to us after you guys are done there, Four."

ZEN: "We still need to meet in person. Drinks will be on me."

Four: "God, I love the sound of that. I'll hold you to it, pretty boy."

ZEN: "Lmfao, "pretty boy"?

ZEN: "See? I knew you couldn't resist me."

Jumin: "I believe she was joking, Zen."

ZEN: "You're just jealous."

ZEN: "Good luck, Four."

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

Jaehee: "I've got to get going. Mr. Han?"

Jumin Han: "Ah, right. I'll be there. I wanted to talk with Four a bit more."

Jaehee: "Very well. Four, you and Luciel be careful, please."

Four: "We'll try. Thank you, Jaehee."

[Jaehee has left the chatroom]

Four: "Jumin?"

Jumin Han: "Despite what others may think, I know that yours and Luciel's safety and return is far more important than the party."

Four: "I know you know that, Jumin."

Jumin Han: "Then please, will you tell Luciel something for me?"

Four: "Yes, of course. What do you need to tell him?"

Jumin Han: "Tell him that I am making sure that everyone is well protected."

Jumin Han: "So, tell him not to worry about us."

Jumin Han: "And that you guys come back safely."

Four: "I will let him know."

Four: "Thank you, Jumin."

Four: "I have to admit. I pegged you wrong when we first interacted."

Jumin Han: "I'm glad that I was able to change your opinion about me."

Jumin Han: "Well, I'll be off now. I need to help prepare for the party.

Jumin Han: "Please keep us updated and let us know when you guys get there."

Four: "Of course."

Jumin Han: "Then, I will speak with you after. Hopefully, in person. Take care."

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

[Four has left the chatroom]

When Four put her phone away, she realized they were just pulling over.

"How is everyone?"

"Worried. They all are expecting us to come back. Jumin wanted me to tell you to not worry about them, and that he's making sure everyone is well protected."

Luciel let out a sigh or relief.

"Good. I knew I could count on him.'

Luciel was thoughtful for a moment, holding onto his phone.

"Four … just in case this is the last time I get to talk with them, I want to tell them my real name. I think they deserve to know. There's no point in hiding it now."

Four merely nodded.

Luciel opened the chat and she waited for him patiently.

When he put down his phone he let out another breath.

Turning to Four, he spoke. "Four, I told everyone this to, but from now on, I'd like to go back to being Saeyoung Choi. I'm done hiding as 707 and I'm done with Luciel. I just want to be me. Saeyoung." He looked down. "Do you think that's possible? Can I really go back to being who I was before all this happened?"

Four hesitated. She had never been anything other than what the agency made her into. Her life before that was a distant blur now. Her life as a street rat. It wasn't anything she'd want to go back to.

However, for Saeyoung, she believed he could do it.

He has people who love and care about him. He has people who knew him before everything. He has his brother.

She covered Saeyoung's hand with her own, and reached out with her other, cupping his cheek to guide him to look at her. The action was so foreign to her, but with Saeyoung, it came so naturally.

"Yes. I believe you can."

"Thank you." Saeyoung held her gaze for a moment and then his features became serious.

"See that building?" He pointed up out the window.

Four followed his finger, her eyes scanning over the tree tops until her eyes fell upon the top of a building peaking out.

"That's the place." Four spoke. "What's the plan?"

"I'll disrupt their security systems so we can get inside without alerting anyone, but it will only last five minutes."

"Why so long?" Four smirked.

Saeyoung nudged her, returning her smirk. "And you called me the hot shot." Refocusing, he continued. "I was able to mark down the route we need to take. Look here." He pulled up his laptop. "The green is the view parameters of the security cameras. The red are the alarm devices. So as soon as I get the security down, we'll sneak in through the blue route, here." Saeyoung pulled up another image. "This is the layout of the building. From my findings, most of the data transfers happened in this area here." He pointed to a section that he circled. "I don't know what inside, but it's most likely the information room. I know that stealth is more of your expertise, so I'll follow your lead."

"Sounds good."

"Once we're inside that room, I'll hack into their computer. Find out what I can."

"What about your brother?"

"Once I get the information I need, I'll use the safest way to find him. If we run into him … I just pray to God that everything will work out." Saeyoung let out a breath, that revealed how stressed and anxious he was about this.

Four knew that it wasn't the infiltration and the possibility of getting caught or killed that scared him. No, she knew him better. She knew that the possibility of running into his brother and not being able to save him, is what scared him the most.

Not wasting anymore time, Saeyoung set their plan in motion.

"OK, Four. Let's go."

Sticking to the plan, they entered through their desired route. Sticking to shadows, treading ever so carefully, Four and Saeyoung made their way inside.

More than once, they had to stop and hide.

"This place is crawling with people." Four commented, whispering quietly to Saeyoung who shadowed her movements.

Saeyoung made a humming noise in agreement.

"We shouldnt use force unless we absolutely have to. We dont want to draw attention to ourselves."

Four scoffed, "We're going to be taking their hacker. I'm pretty sure they'll know we're here. Sooner or later."

"I would prefer later." Saeyoung then rested a hand on Four's shoulder. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying we're going to get him."

Four looked into his eyes with determination. "We are."

Saeyoung nodded. "Let's move."

Not too long after they happened upon the room they had targeted.

Stepping inside, scanning the room for any trace of other individuals but finding none, their eyes landed on the huge set up of monitors.

"Whoa."

Saeyoung went right up to the monitors, his fingers grazing the keyboards.

"This must be where he hacked the messenger. The coating on these keys are almost worn off. He must've been at this for a long time." Saeyoung's hands fell to his sides, bunching into fists. "Where in the hell did he learn to do this?! Why? I want to know …"

"Saeyoung, we'll find that out later. Right now – "

"You're right … I'll start transferring the materials."

Four watched him work.

Before, she would have hated to admit it, but now she could see the reason as to why Luciel … why Saeyoung, is the best at what he does ... or rather, did. She felt as if she was seeing him through new eyes. Perhaps she was.

"I'm not proud of this." He spoke as if he read her thoughts.

"I know."

"When doing this, we have to watch over the process. Since we need to do this fast, we're using 100% of the power. That means the control system might over heat."

"Hehe, that's ok. I've installed a nice cooler system."

Four and Saeyoung both stilled and whipped their heads around to see who greeted them.

Saeyoung's face twisted in a mixture of relief and pain, while Four rested her hand on her gun, ready if things turned ugly.

"Saeran."

The man's eyes took in Saeyoung, assessing him, scoffing . He then shifted his gaze, slowly crawling up Four, smiling lazily in amusement.

"Hello, again."

•

•

•


	13. Better Than Yourself

_\- Better Than Yourself - Lukas Graham_

•

•

•

Four eyed Saeyoung's brother who casually leaned in the opening of the door way. She saw his smile grow as his eyes roamed over her.

"As feisty as ever I see. Still haven't learned when to pull that trigger however."

"Give me a good reason to. I dare you." Four shot him her own devilish smirk, but only to keep her anger from showing.

"NO! Please … don't think about it, Four."

Saeran pushed himself off the frame and closed the door as he stalked closer towards them.

"You guys weren't as stealthy as you thought you were. I noticed some signs of an intruder hacking into our systems. I knew it was you." He smiled with fake kindness. "I have to admit, you found our blind spot. You're pretty good."

"Saeran … please. Please listen to me."

Four kept her eyes trained on Saeran, witnessing his brows narrow in anger.

"As if I'd listen to anymore of your lies!"

"Saeran, please. You misunderstand."

"Stop talking."

"I didn't want to leave you. It killed me to leave you behind with that woman. That monster of a mother." Saeyoung was begging for his brother to just listen to his words. "I had no choice. Changing my name, leaving you behind, it was the only way to make sure our father couldn't find us."

"You expect me to believe that pile of crap?"

"It's the truth. I had no choice!"

"Is that so?" Saeran's features remained unchanging.

"V … he found me a job at the agency. Something to keep me out of our father's sight. V promised me. V and Rika promised me they'd look after you, so that when it was safe I'd come back for you and save you and it'd be you and me again." Saeyoung's fist clenched. "V," he grit out, "he lied to me. If I had known this was what was going to happen to you, I'd never," He inched closer to his brother who stepped back.

"You're lying! My Saviour told me all you say are lies!"

"I'm not lying! You're my brother, Saeran! I love you and it tears my heart up to see what they've done to you. What they made you become."

Saeran stilled and the tone in his voice chilled the whole room.

"No. You did this to me. You made me become this. Make no mistake, dear brother," Saeran spat on the word, "this is your fault."

Four turned her eyes to Saeyoung who looked as if he'd been speared. Frozen on the spot, Saeyoung stood as if he'd be shattered.

"Saeran," Four intervened, the white haired brother turned his eyes to her. "Look, I may not know all the facts, I only know what Saeyoung has told me." Saeran scoffed, ready to make a snarky comment, but Four kept speaking. "However, I do know this. Saeyoung loves you. He's been working himself to near death trying to find a way to save you. He's never once forgotten about you."

"God, I can see you fell for his lies too. A pity. I thought you were smarter than that."

"They're not lies." Saeyoung spoke up.

"Did you tell her?" Saeran's lips curled up into a vicious smile. One that hinted that he was playing them.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tell her what?"

"Hahaha, God. You either don't know yourself or you are truly a liar."

"Enough, whatever it is, I'll find it out sooner or later. Right now, we're trying to save you, Saeran.

"Save me?" His chilling laughter echoed in the silence.

Four remembered they had brought the floppy disk with them.

Looking to Saeyoung for confirmation and receiving the go ahead, she inserted the square piece of plastic into the computer before Saeran could stop her.

The photos Saeyoung received from Rika overflowed the screen.

Four studied Saeran. Waiting to see his reaction.

His eyes narrowed but she could also see confusion and doubt in what he believed splatter on his face.

"What is this?"

"Rika … she kept me updated. I asked her to keep me updated on your well being. These photos were the last thing she sent me."

Four continued her gaze on Saeyoung's brother. She could see he was becoming unhinged. Wrestling with his thoughts … and losing in the madness.

"You're lying!"

"Saeran …"

"Don't say that name!"

"Saeran, please…"

"Stay away from me … if you come near me … I'll kill you!"

Saeran turned on his heel, slamming the door, locking Four and Saeyoung inside.

As much as they tried to get the door to budge, it just wouldn't open.

"Shit!" Four cursed. "What now?"

"We're going after him. I'm not going to lose him again. Never again."

Minutes went by which felt like hours as Four and Saeyoung tried to come up with a way to escape.

Suddenly they heard a voice outside the door, and the sound of it being unlocked.

Four and Saeyoung prepared themselves as the door slowly opened.

Who greeted them, was the last person they expected to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Saeyoung questioned, making his anger known.

The man sighed sorrowfully as he stepped inside the room.

"Luciel, I know you're mad at me –"

"Mad!? I'm pissed! You lied to me, V."

"I am so sorry, Luciel. I never wanted any of this to happen."

Four approached V. "What are you doing here?"

"I …"

"Let me guess. You cant say?" Saeyoung scoffed in annoyance.

"Jumin filled me in. I came as fast as I could. However, not fast enough. I saw a man grab Saeran and shove him into a car. A red, flashy, sports car."

"Saeyoung?"

"Don't tell me … What was this person wearing?"

"A black suit of some kind, with leopard print."

"Shit." Four and Saeyoung spoke in unison. "Vanderwood."

Four's brows knit together as she realized another thing.

"V?"

"Oh, Four, I presume?"

"Uh, yeah."

V smiled gently at her.

The warm smile had caught her off guard. Upon closer inspection she could see that the man before her was undoubtedly handsome. His mint coloured hair somehow made him seem angelic.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of the RFA and it's members."

"Oh, no problem."

Putting herself back on track, she found her words again.

"V, what are you doing here?"

He blinked. "I just said I – "

"No. What are you doing here? In this building?"

Saeyoung stepped forward. "And don't lie." He demanded.

V slumped, defeated and tired.

He reluctantly opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a group of people entered the room armed.

Four went for her gun and aimed it at the first person in sight. However, there were more of them. Though she knew Saeyoung was probably packing too, she couldn't see them having the upper hand at this point. Enraged, she stilled her hand at her observation.

"The Saviour wants to see you all." One of the captors stated.

"Who is this "saviour"?!" Saeyoung questioned, voice defiant and demanding.

The only response he got was a punch in the gut as the other individuals restrained them and pushed and pulled them along down the hallway.

The walk took minutes with how fast their handlers forced them along. Once they came upon a large set of doors, the guards there opened them up as the captors pushed Four, Saeyoung, and V, through. Stumbling into the room, they managed to not fall.

Four and Saeyoung immediately took in their surroundings.

The room was fairly large with tapestries and intricate details coating the room in colour.

Four's eyes were pulled from their gazing about to the figure who sat in a large throne like chair. The look of the woman who sat there flashed in recognition and then stilled into one of indifference, borderline boredom.

"N – no. It … it cant be …"

Four turned her head to Saeyoung who turned an off shade of white, his eyes wide and mouth hung open, at a loss for words.

He stuttered and then rounded on V.

"What the hell is this!?"

V merely ducked his head down and averted Saeyoung's gaze.

"Who is that? What's going on?" Four questioned.

"What the hell is going on, V!?" Saeyoung walked right up to him, his fists clenched.

"Saeyoung," the woman cooed from her throne. "calm down. I will explain everything." She smiled sweetly, however, Four noticed though her lips portrayed warmth, when Four looked into the woman's eyes, they were empty … cold.

"Rika …" Saeyoung spoke shakily.

Four's head whipped back between Saeyoung and the woman and V.

"How … I don't understand. How are you here? Alive? How?"

"Ah, I never died." The woman's, Rika's, eyes slid to V's figure. "Isn't that right, Jihyun?"

Finally V lifted his gaze.

"I did it to protect them. It would only hurt them, especially Yoosung, to see what you had become."

"Oh, V. You thought you were saving them? From me? How delusional. It seems along with losing your eyesight, you are also losing your mind."

"Rika, please. Let them go. Take me, do anything you want to me. I don't care. Just let Saeyoung and the woman go."

"Why would I do that. I only wish to save them. Open their eyes."

"Rika … you're who Saeran has been calling the 'saviour'?" Saeyoung spoke, confusion along with a hint of anger seeped out with his words.

"That is right." Rika stood and spread out her arms, the people surrounding them kneeled before her. "I am their saviour."

"So you're the one who corrupted Saeyoung's brother." Four spoke, her hand itching for her gun.

Four saw that Rika noticed her movements, but it was the hand on her own that stilled her.

"Four, please. Don't." V pleaded.

"Why? She's the one in charge. If she's eliminated, then our problem is solved. These people will run around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Because you still love her. Don't you, V?" Saeyoung added.

"I do … still have feelings for her, yes. But I also believe that it doesn't have to end that way. If only I can get through to her." V's voice was a little stronger. "Rika … she is unwell. She has been mentally unstable all these years and I'm afraid she has reached the point where she completely fell off. She thinks putting people through pain and drugging them, brainwashing them, is saving them."

"She's been doing that?" Four eyes widened.

"She's done that to Saeran … hasn't she?" Saeyoung looked V right in the eye.

"I'm afraid so, Luciel. If I had known what she planned … I would have acted sooner. I am so, so sorry."

"There was nothing you could have done, Jihyun." Rika's face remained impassive. "Saeran wanted it."

"LIAR!!" Saeyoung shouted as he stepped towards Rika with intent.

The guards and the believers gathered in front of Rika and blocked his path.

Rika's voice vociferated. "We will put these three through the process of cleansing themselves of the outside world and endure the initiation into eternal paradise."

Four shifted on her feet, ready to be armed as the horde of people circled and surrounded them.

She reached for her gun and shot up into the air causing some of the believers to cower and panic, while the leftover, agitated, came closer towards them.

"Back off or I will shoot!" Four yelled.

Saeyoung joined her with his own handgun.

"I don't see this turning out well, Four." He commented.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!" One of the members shouted as he pointed his gun at them.

Four bristled at his appearance. Large muscles, tattoos of his own accompanied the Mint eye logo on his arm. He had a crazed look in his eye that told Four she should keep her eye on him.

Inching closer to her, he yelled again.

"PUT IT DOWN!"

"That's enough, believer 172." Rika voiced with impatience.

When he didn't show any indication of standing down, her eyes held her wrath.

"Believer 172, I said stop!"

"Why, why not just kill them? They're not worthy of paradise."

"No! Do as I say!"

The man turned around and gave her a look. "Maybe it's you."

"What?" Rika's face contorted with worry.

The man aimed the gun at her.

"I should've known. You haven't even killed this man yet." Shifting his aim towards V.

"NO!"

The shot resonated throughout the room.

Four's eyes widened as she witnessed V collapse onto his knees and then to the ground. A pool of blood seeping from his injury.

"AHHHH! NOOO!" Rika shouted as she ran towards V, she stood over him, pulling at her hair, eyes frantic and breathing wild.

The other believers tackled the crazed man. Saeyoung and Four rushed to V's side.

"God, he's still breathing!" Saeyoung exclaimed. "Four, we need – "

"On it."

Just as Four was about to sprint off, the doors busted open. In came men armed, demanding that everyone get on the ground. Four and Saeyoung stayed upright.

"We need help over here, someone's been shot." Saeyoung spoke.

"Don't move." One of the armed men, crept closer, keeping his guard up.

Another man soon joined him and whispered something that had the man shift his eyes between Four and Saeyoung and the Mint coloured haired – man on the ground. He nodded and continued on his way to check on V.

"I need a stretcher and a medic!" He shouted, summoning two people dressed in medic uniforms from the crowd.

"Hey you two!" Another man ran up to Four and Saeyoung. "Mr. Han sends his apologies that he couldn't be here in person. "I hoped wed make it in time." He looked towards V who was now being carried away.

"Will he live?" Saeyoung asked.

"I'm no doctor, but the medics say though the wound is serious, if they can get him to the OR on time, he has a chance."

"Thank God." Saeyoung breathed.

A wretched cry broke their conversation. Four looked to Rika.

"What will you guys do with her?"

"V said she's mentally ill."

"I see, well, we'll take her to the hospital as well. Get her examined. Hopefully we can get her the help that she needs." The man looked to the rest of the people still on the ground. "Along with everyone else here." He ran a hand through his hair. "This is a mess."

"How did Jumin know?"

"The man called V had informed him. He told Mr. Han that you guys might need some help."

"Thank you." Saeyoung nodded.

Four was about to open the messenger to let the others know what happened, when suddenly Saeyoung's phone rang.

Saeyoung's features contorted in anger.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!"

"If you hurt him, I'll – "

"Fine. I'll meet you there."

His eyes shifted to Four.

"We'll meet you there."

When Saeyoung hung up he faced Four, who patiently waited for his explanation.

"It was Vanderwood. He has Saeran. He wants to see us. He'd like to make a trade."

•

•

•


	14. Flaws

Flaws - Daughter

•

•

•

Saeyoung gripped the wheel of his car tightly.

Four glanced at his white knuckles and then shifted her gaze to his face. Determination, anger, and focus were displayed clearly. It was the face of someone that you did not want to mess with.

Four was use to the style of driving that came with pursuing a target. The chase. Still … the engine roared down the road as Saeyoung accelerated, wheels guided them effortlessly as he turned the wheel, avoiding all obstacles. It was entrancing as well as terrifying. Four gripped her seat. She dared not interrupt his concentration, especially at the speed they were going. Instead, Four opened the messenger to check in with everybody.

Four: "Hey guys."

Four: "You all must be busy with the party right now."

Four: "I just wanted to let you guys know that Saeyoung and I are ok … more or less."

Four: "V … I'm sure you all know by now that V has been injured and is being treated."

Four: "We found Saeyoung's brother, but … there were some … complications … Someone from the agency took him hostage. Saeyoung and I are on our way to get him back right now."

Four: "There's more … but there's just too much to say. It would be better to say it in person."

Four: "But in advance … I am … sorry."

[Jumin Han entered the chatroom]

[ZEN entered the chatroom]

Four: "Jumin! Zen!"

ZEN: "Four! Oh my God! I'm glad to hear you guys are ok."

ZEN: "But V …"

ZEN: "What happened??"

Four: "Zen … I – "

Jumin Han: "Zen, Four and … Saeyoung need to focus."

Jumin Han: "Four, thank you for letting us know about the situation."

Jumin Han: "Don't worry about anything on our end. The party is going well."

ZEN: "I doubt she has the party on her mind …."

Four: "No, it's alright. It's good to hear something went right."

Jumin Han: "Zen, I'm going to go see V at the hospital. Please continue to look after the party with the others."

ZEN: "Don't worry. I've got it."

Four: "Wow, it's good to see you guys cooperating with each other."

ZEN: "Haha, well I'd say this situation is an exception."

ZEN: "Keep us updated on V."

Jumin Han: "Yes. Stay safe Four. Excuse me."

[Jumin Han left the chatroom]

ZEN: "Ugh, Yoosung need my help."

Four: "Go on. Thank you Zen."

ZEN: "Anything for you … princess. ~~"

ZEN: "Seriously tho."

ZEN: "I know you're some bad ass secret agent chick, but … be careful."

Four: "I will."

Four: "Good luck, Zen."

[ZEN left the chatroom]

[Four left the chatroom]

Four tucked her phone away and focused on the road ahead.

"How is everyone?" She heard Saeyoung's voice.

"They're alright. They have everything under control."

"Did you tell them?"

"Just the basics. Not about Rika. I don't think that's something that can be said over a text or a call."

"Probably for the best. Everyone is busy right now and needs to focus. Rika is getting the help she needs, as well as V. He'll be ok."

Four starred at him.

He gripped the wheel tighter and repeated those words again and again, softer and softer, like a mantra.

"He'll be ok."

It was already evening by the time Saeyoung and Four reached the coordinates that Vanderwood had given them.

"This could be a set up." Four voiced what they both knew.

Regardless Saeyoung responded, "Yeah. But he has Saeran. I don't see any other way." He turned to face her, "Do you?"

Four looked away and sighed. "No. I don't. Let's just be careful. Vanderwood is the best of the best."

"You mean besides us." Saeyoung offered her a smirk that didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's go then."

Weapons at the ready, Four and Saeyoung made their way to the cabin that Vanderwood had lead them to.

Saeyoung took the initiative and knocked after they both made sure it anything wasn't tampered with.

Slowly the door opened.

First, a barrel of a gun poked out to greet them, followed by the hand which held it, then next, the man.

"Agent 707." Vanderwood held his fire arm out. His eyes then landed on Four and they widened in surprise. "Mercy?"

"Vanderwood." Four spoke his name in acknowledgement.

Vanderwood huffed a small laugh. "I suppose that makes sense then. How you got out of the facility undetected and then managed to stay out from our radar." Vanderwood, still at the ready, beckoned them inside the cabin.

"Where's my brother?" Saeyoung demanded.

"In the room on the left." He gestured to the hall.

"You better not have hurt him." Saeyoung growled.

"I only knocked him out." Saeyoung knuckles clenched. "He was raving about how he wanted to see you dead and wouldn't mind it not being him who does it. It was getting annoying." Vanderwood became serious, his gaze shifted towards Four.

"You seem … different."

"In what way? That I finally came to my senses and that I didn't want to continue to just follow orders and end up killing innocents!?"

Four never talked about what happened that day to anyone. She didn't know it until now … That she was still holding onto that pain. What Vanderwood had said triggered it somehow. The look he was giving her … she couldn't read it.

"Four …"

"Good." Vanderwood cut off Saeyoung.

Four blinked. "What?"

Vanderwood holstered his weapon and sighed.

"Do you know that I asked to be put on the assignment. To bring in Luciel … but also to find you."

"I suppose getting terminated by someone we worked closely with is more of a comforting thought." Four spoke, her voice dripping with deadly sarcasm.

Vanderwood paused.

As if he was unsure of what to say, his gaze lingered on Four in contemplation.

"You did come here to kill us or bring us back and to kill us then, right?" Saeyoung moved closer to Four.

If Vanderwood noticed a connection between them, he made no comment. His mind was too heavy to dwell on whether or not his former pupil and his partner were hooking up.

His gaze softened on Four.

"I'm not going to kill you." He looked between both of them. "Either of you."

"What?"

"I … cant."

"What's do you mean? I've never seen you have a problem finishing a job." Saeyoung was dumbfounded.

Vanderwood stepped a bit closer.

"Mercy … there's something you need to know. It has to do with the deal I want to make with you both. As much as it pains me to do this to you, I need your full commitment."

Four backed up. Unsure of what was going to happen.

"What the hell are you talking about, Vanderwood?"

Vanderwood sighed. After a moment he looked up at Four and stared at her, dead in the eyes.

"The boss, our boss … is your father."

Four felt the blow.

It was delayed, but it came with such a force.

Its full punch felt as if shed been knocked down, but somehow she was too shocked, frozen on the spot she stood. Her face white.

Saeyoung's completion matched hers. He sharply turned to her. Seeing that she wasn't about to speak, he turned back at Vanderwood.

"You're lying. You're just saying whatever to get her to do whatever it is your wanting us to do!"

"Haha, oh no. He's not." Saeran stood in the entrance way to the hall, leaning in the wall, lighting a cigarette. Saeyoung made a sound of relief upon seeing his brother, but Saeran ignored him more or less. "I've gotta see this. Go on," Saeran nodded to Vanderwood with a grin. "Tell her."

"I'd ask how you know … but that seems like it would be stupid."

"You got that right. Stop stalling and tell her." Saeran become serious. Amusement gone from his face.

Four almost thought for a moment, in that split second, that he seemed to genuinely care.

"Its not a lie." Vanderwood spoke to Saeyoung.

"Mercy … your father … is a terrible man. Your father did not like to look weak. After your mother had passed from the line of work, your father couldn't stand to look at you at that time. He wanted to make sure you were tougher than your mother. Stronger and more perceptive."

Four wanted to shut it out. The words. She wanted to be anywhere but here right now. But she couldn't … the onslaught of his voice forced her ears to heed what he was saying.

Vanderwood continued. "He sent you away … he sent you away to make you stronger. He … casted you out into the street. He made arrangements where you would have to deal with … certain situations. Some … just happened and he allowed. I was ordered to not interfere." Vanderwood's hands clenched, making the leather of his gloves strain. "God, that monster. Sending a child to fend for themselves."

Four couldn't breathe. Her knees buckled.

All this time …

All this time, she thought …

All this time ….

All the hardships she had faced, everything she had to endure, the close calls … they were all allowed to happen … by him.

And so ... she broke.

Falling to her knees, she gasped for air.

"Four!" Saeyoung rushed to her side and helped her up. "Sick bastard." Saeyoung was furious on her behalf.

"It seems like we're not the only ones with a bastard of a father." Saeran took a long drag of his cig, glancing out of the corner of his eyes towards Four.

"He ordered me to watch your progress." Her head snapped up to Vanderwood. "So I did. I reported your progress to him. When you were ready, I was ordered to bring you in and train you properly. I took you under my wing, practically raised you. You were only 11. I was 19, but I should have done something. I should've known better dammit. You were child!" Vanderwood took a breath. "When he ordered you to be taken out … I couldn't let that happen." Vanderwood desperately looked to Four. "Please say something."

Four closed her eyes.

Breath, 1, 2, 3 … out, 1, 2, 3 … breath. She chanted in her mind.

Four opened her eyes.

"Four, are you alright?" Saeyoung gingerly put a hand on her shoulder and stepped in front of her. "Four …" His pained look mirrored Vanderwood's as he gazed at her face.

Saeran was able to glimpse the look in her eyes. He knew that look all too well.

Four had opened her eyes to reveal no trace of tears. No trace of emotion whatsoever, other than anger.

Wrath radiated off her being as it chilled the room.

"You want him dead?" Four's voice held only ice.

Vanderwood merely nodded.

"Consider it done."

•

•

•


	15. Make it Rain

_-_ Make it Rain - Sofia Karlberg

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

Four was in one of the rooms checking over her gun.

One gun to take on anyone who decides to get in their way.

One gun against her … father.

Her face was blank.

She felt nothing towards that title given to the man she had worked for her entire life.

The man that made her into what she was. Who took whatever chance she had at a normal childhood.

Four remembered the nights she spent huddled in a damp corner, shivering in the cold. She remembered the looks she would get from passersby.

Those leering looks.

Those gruffs of annoyance the times she would beg for food, money, anything really.

She remembered it all, along with the training she had gotten from the agency.

They turned her into a cold hearted monster.

A killer.

Her mind drifted to the helpless children in the car that fateful night. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fist. Four was ready to throw a punch at the wall when all of a sudden she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Mercy …" Vanderwood began. "I know it might not mean much, but I am sorry you had to find out this way." He stepped into the room and handed her a small flask.

Without questioning it she brought the opening to her lips as she tilted her head back, letting the smooth, liquid coat and burn the back of her throat.

Shoving the flask back to him, she asked, "Why did you keep it from me?"

Vanderwood mirrored her movements from earlier, taking a drink himself.

"I was ordered not to say anything. I didn't think to question it. At the time, it didn't matter to me."

Four scoffed.

"Didn't matter." She let the words hang in the space surrounding them.

In the next second she turned to him. "Why didn't you turn us in then when you found us? Why didn't you just finish the job?"

"I told you, I – "

"No. Why do you want 'him' dead? Why care now?"

Vanderwood hung his head and released a shaky breath.

"When I heard you left, I realized what that meant for you." He straightened and looked towards her. "He ordered you to be brought back to him, preferably dead."

Four heard the sound of his leather gloves straining.

"He didn't think of you as a daughter. He thought of you as a tool weapon. Somewhere along the years, I guess he f*cking forgot he was a father. Once you left, he saw you as defective. He wanted you … properly disposed of. Especially since you hold info on the agency."

Four was thoughtful for a moment.

"You haven't answered my question. Why?"

Vanderwood huffed in annoyance, giving up, he came clean. "Because I care about you, Mercy! I was the one who trained you and took you under my wing. It seems that you've made an impression on me." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're like a little sister to me."

Four's eyes shot wide as Vanderwood held her gaze.

"I will not let him or anyone ordered by him to kill you. That's why we need to take him out. Without him, you'll be free."

"The agency wont just fall apart for one man."

"I know. That's why when he's gone, I plan to take his place."

Four couldn't help the shock that came upon her.

"What!?"

"If I'm in control, I would be able to change things. I wouldn't let things continue like this."

Before Four could utter another word, Vanderwood moved towards the door.

"Get some rest, Mercy. We'll leave in the morning."

Once Vanderwood left, Saeyoung poked his head in the doorway.

"Knock, knock." He offered her a sad smile.

"Hey." She acknowledged him.

He stepped inside and sat himself down on the bed. He picked up her gun and started looking it over. Once he found that it met his approval he placed it down and moved closer to Four who had been watching him.

"Did you know?" She asked him

Saeyoung's eyes widened. "Of course not!"

"How could you not?" Four slumped herself down beside him. "You're suppose to be a genius. You're a hacker. You're suppose to know everything."

"As much as I love hearing you praise me, please trust me, Four." He gently cupped her cheek. "I didn't know. I would have wanted to end him myself if I had."

She releases a sigh as she leaned into his palm, bringing her own to cup his hand cradling her face. She turned to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"How's your brother?"

Saeyoung ruffled his hair. "He's been in pain. I believe he's going through withdrawal from whatever it was Rika had been giving him. He's having a hard time processing it all. One minute he's fighting me and the next … I think without whatever Rika had been giving him, he's beginning to realize what she had done." Saeyoung eyes glistened with unshed tears. "He's coming back. My brother is coming back to me."

Despite her situation she found her heart warmed by what Saeyoung had just told her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"That's good." She spoke and meant it.

Later that night Four tossed sand turned.

She slept alone due to the fact that Saeyoung wanted to watch over his brother, just in case something were to happen.

Not finding an ounce of comfort, she huffed, throwing off her covers in annoyance. Getting up, Four decided to fresh air might help.

She treaded as softly as she could, trying not to wake the others, towards the entrance of the cabin, only to be stopped by the sight of Vanderwood's flask, sitting on the coffee table, practically calling out to her.

Without a thought she swiped it up, thankful that she felt the weight of its contents still inside.

As she quietly opened and closed the door, her nose caught the familiar sent of smoke.

She tensed.

Four turned around, her guard up, only to find the look of Saeran staring right at her. Slight amusement in his expression as he casually leaned back on the railing.

"Saeran."

He huffed a laugh. "Don't look so guarded." He grimaced slightly. Four reasoned that must be the symptoms of withdrawal Saeyoung had mentioned. "I'm not going to kill you. Or Saeyoung." He grimaced again. "Can't even if I wanted to. Not with this shit." He gestured in the air beside his head as he brought his lit cig to his lips with the other.

Four realized she was staring at him. Remembering she was still holding onto the booze, she commented. "I'd offer you some, but I'm not sure that's a good idea."

He let out a small laugh. His laugh still contained a hint of the manic man he was hours ago. "I'd accept, however I think you need it more than I do."

Four gave a shrug and she took a mouthful of the liquid that deliciously burned.

She felt Saeran's eyes on her.

"Better?" He took another drag.

"Not even close."

Saeran put his smoke to his lips again, taking another slow, long dose of that nicotine. He looked to Four, holding out his smoke to her with a raised eyebrow. In turn, Four raised one of hers as she eyed him. She studied him for a second before shaking her head.

"No thanks. This," she raised the flask, "is more my style."

He merely shrugged his shoulders and resumed his smoking.

They both stood in silence, eyes looking out onto the forest surrounding them.

Four's uneasiness got the better of her. It was just too weird. Standing with him, after all that he did.

"Does Saeyoung know you're out here?" She decided to break the silence.

"No.",

"He was suppose to be watching you. How'd you get passed him?"

Saeran chuckled dryly, but Four caught a small genuine smile grace his lips. "He's a heavy sleeper." Was all he said.

Saeran grimaced again. He buckled, clutching his head.

Four instinctively reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Saeran, are you alright?" Worry evident in her voice.

"Ha, worried about me, are you?" He stayed bent over for seconds. Letting the episode dissipate.

Four ignored his remark however.

"We should get you to a hospital."

"Ugh."

"Saeran."

Seeing as how Saeran was making no move to acknowledge her words she decided to give up.

The events of today wore down on her. That and the alcohol was making her body limp.

"Fine then. We should get some sleep. Saeyoung will worry if he wakes up and you're not in bed."

He took one last puff and then put out his smoke. He gave her one last unreadable look before walking past her, back inside the cabin.

Four released a breath.

"Well that was certainly awkward."

She thought to herself.

Four took one last swig before heading in herself.

The alcohol numbing her back down, she fell asleep.

As if sleep would do her any good.

Morning went by fast.

Lucky for them, Vanderwood had brought extra supplies.

They all had decided that they'd take Saeyoung's car as it was the fastest.

"So, what's the plan? Saeyoung questioned Vanderwood.

"Kill my father. What more is there." Four spoke.

Saeran who was in the backseat, with the window open to air out his cigarette smoke, barked out a laugh.

"I knew I liked you."

"Saeran, how are you doing?" Saeyoung's eyes drifted to the review mirror for a couple seconds before he refocused them back on the road.

Saeran grunted. "You asked me that when we left."

Saeran let his annoyance be known, however, when he looked at Saeyoung's reflection in the review mirror he sighed.

Four noticed that he was becoming more tolerant, dare she think less harsher towards his brother.

"The pain comes and goes. This," he raise his cig, "this helps.

"I promise, after we deal with this matter I'll get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine."

"No. We don't know what Rika was forcing you to take. You should get looked at. Especially since she – "

"I said I'm fine, Saeyoung." Saeran sighed. "If you're waiting for the old me to come back, you're going to be waiting forever. I'm not going back to being that weak and helpless kid you once knew. What Rika did … brainwashing me," he shuttered, "feeding my anger and bitterness towards you … it's not just going to go away. But the memories of … happier times with you keep pushing out the lies Rika told me. I'm going to need time." Saeran finished. He turned to the window again and flicked his cigarette bud onto the road.

Saeyoung was quiet for a moment. Four touched her fingertips to his arm in silent comfort.

"Alright. I understand, Saeran."

Vanderwood made an audible cough. "Well now that we got that mushy crap over with, allow me to explain what I have planned."

He looked to Saeran.

"You might actually be of some use."

"Not a chance in hell." Saeyoung glared at Vanderwood.

"Why not? He's obviously as skilled as you, if not, better." Vanderwood turned to Saeran. "Can we count on you to help out?"

"First you kidnap me and now your asking for my help?" Saeran laughed.

"See? He doesn't want to, and besides, he needs his rest." Saeyoung argued.

"I'll do it."

"Saeran!?"

"I said I'm not the weak and helpless boy you knew. Stop treating me as such." He looked Vanderwood dead in the eye. "I'll do it."

"Good."

Saeran leaned back against his seat.

"This will be fun."

•

•

•


	16. The Only Way Out

_The Only Way Out – Andra Day_

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

The rest of drive was ridden in silence as they all mentally prepared themselves for what they were about to face.

Hopefully, with Saeyoung's and Saeran's combined hacking techniques, they would have much easier time getting in and out.

However, as wonderful as that sounded, Four knew it wasn't just going to be that easy.

Escaping was one thing.

Breaking back into the agency to kill their boss, the leader, her father, and getting back out undetected, was an entirely different ball game.

Once they got closer to the facility Saeyoung pulled over and parked his car discretely and hidden out of sight.

"Ok. Ready?" Vanderwood addressed them all, but laid his hand on Four's shoulder.

They each nodded.

Saeyoung opened up his laptop and began tapping away, with Saeran looking over his shoulder intrigued.

"You would think," Saeyoung began, "that they would have learned to improve their security when I hacked it the last time." He spoke, with a cocky smile.

"They probably thought no one would be stupid enough to try again." Four spoke.

"And we're good." Saeyoung closed his laptop. "We should be safe to pass through the outer layer of security. Once we get inside, Saeran and I will head for the main control room and we'll handle the rest from there."

"Should be?" Saeran arched an eyebrow.

"Well it's not just the cameras and alarms to worry about."

"There's still the guards." Four added checking over her equipment one last time.

She was grateful for the extra weapons Vanderwood brought.

"Since stealth is more Mercy's style, she'll hit when they aren't looking."

Vanderwood pulled out some earpieces.

"Here," he handed one to each of them, "we'll need these to keep in touch."

Saeran finished off the cigarette he'd been smoking on the way. Flicking the bud out the window he spoke.

"So, what happens if this plan fails?"

Four, Saeyoung, and Vanderwood looked to each other.

Vanderwood shrugged. "Well, most likely we will all probably die."

"Ah, Vanderwood. I missed your sunny positive attitude." Saeyoung quipped.

"You should see me on a good day." Vanderwood shot back.

"Well, I'm ready to go." Four stepped out of the vehicle. "Anyone else coming or would you three like a minute to finish up your tea party."

Saeran chuckled. Shaking his head in amusement, he got out of the car and joined Four.

The other two followed suit soon after.

Before they went left the vicinity of the car, Saeyoung pulled Four aside.

"Please be careful Four." He brushed back her hair and cupped her cheek."

"You do realize you're talking to one of the top field agents this agency has. Not to mention pretty much all of the people in here are scared shitless of me."

"Uh, Haha, of course not!" He laughed it off as he had totally forgotten. Switching back to his serious mode, he spoke again. "Still, please, Four. Just be careful." He leaned in. Touching his lips softly to hers for a chaste kiss.

Four felt herself blush a little. "You too."

Saeyoung gave her smile.

Her cold heart warmed at the sight.

It was a smile that held a promise.

The four of them crept their way up to the building, to an entrance point Vanderwood had planned out. Obviously they couldn't just walk in through the front door.

Once inside, Saeyoung gazed into Four's eyes one last time before they went their separate ways.

While Saeyoung and Saeran worked on the security systems, Four and Vanderwood, daring not to utter a word for the time being, waited patiently for Saeyoung's go ahead.

Seconds passed before they each heard a Saeyoung's voice in their ears.

"Ok guys. I found you a path that leads to the boss. I disabled the first set of security cameras."

"And I've got the alarms." Saeran added.

"Once you pass through the first set of large doors to you're right, you'll need to hold on until I get the next camera. I'm working on it as we speak."

"Copy that." Vanderwood nodded to Four, confirming they needed to move out now.

Four and Vanderwood started to move in the direction Saeyoung was leading them. By this time of day, the halls were crawling with other agents as well as security.

Vanderwood could pass by, no questions asked.

However, Four on the other hand needed to stick to her element. She managed to get herself up inside the ventilation shaft. Shuffling quietly just above Vanderwood.

"Four, I'm passing through the first set of doors."

"Got it."

Vanderwood had passed through the doors and entered an enclosed area between the next. He looked between the two guards flanking his sides. Vanderwood dawned his stoic and unamused look.

The guards, thinking they need not bother panting him down and what not, had just addressed him with a nod and let him pass.

Once he was out of ear shot from them and making sure no one else could over hear him, he spoke. "The closer we get to the boss, the harder it'll be to pass through."

"I understand." Four replied, still tracking Vanderwood's movements.

Soon they will come upon the "point of no return".

"Ok guys, I spotted the usual guards in the security check, however, there are also some guards in the hall." Saeyoung spoke. "Vanderwood you should have no problem, but Four, it looks as if you'll need to get out of the vent and go through another. That one cuts off into the room on your left. The next one that should carry you farther is two rooms ahead of you on your right."

"I'll disable the alarms in those rooms whenever you're ready, Ms. Feisty." Saeran reassured her.

Four breathed.

She'd have to enter rooms in which there was no certain way to tell if there were individuals inside. Her guess was that it was a high possibility.

Once above the room Saeyoung told her she needed to drop down into, she spoke thro the com.

"Saeran?"

"I've got you." A few seconds passed by. "Done. You're good to go."

Four tried peering thro the gate into the room below. There were a couple individuals in the room that she could make out. Two huddled in the corner in a deep discussion. One … just below her, engrossed in a phone call.

As quietly as she could she deftly removed the grate.

"1, 2, 3 …" She counted off in her head before she slowly began lowering herself from out of the ventilation shaft.

Using all her muscle strength, she plopped down behind him, quiet as a cat. Before the guy had a chance to turn around she found that sweet spot on the human body that had him knocked out quietly. She quickly but quietly turned to the direction of the other two, who she could now see that they had been looking at the board of mission details.

Like a predator, Four stalked towards them.

One of the guys caught her movement in the corner of his eye.

"Hey! What are – "

Before the guy could finish she was on him, knocking him out cold, while the other, a woman, was groping at her, to which she flung herself at her and bashed her head against the wall until she was out as well.

She looked at her work.

This was why they feared her.

Four quickly changed out of her clothes and adapted to the clothes of the female.

It would be easier to pass through the halls to get to the other room if she looked like she belonged here.

"Saeran, I'm heading to the other room."

"Damn. You work fast."

"She's not one of the best for nothing." Saeyoung commented with pride.

However, pride wasn't exactly what she felt. She was made to be like this. Crafted for it.

Hardening her heart, she let go of the emotions and focused at the task at hand. Stepping into her familiar work ethic, she carried on.

Four stepped out of the room, keeping her head down, she avoided making contact with anyone.

A small brush of someone walking passed her, brushing their fingertips against her hand in reassurance, had her more at ease.

Vanderwood had just brushed passed her, his touch let her know that he was here with her.

She made it to the door, however, one of the guards patrolling the hall had a look on his face that showed he suspected something.

Four remained calm and kept her cool as she slid into the room. Out of the corner of her eye she had seen Vanderwood address the guard.

"You there! One of the guards back there needs you to relieve him."

"What, why?"

"Shit, don't ask me. I've got better things to do than to play Messenger. Just go!"

Four looked about the room.

Seeing it was empty … for now, she found the entrance to the shaft she needed to get into. Lucky for her it was located near the floor.

Opening it, she crawled inside and up the little ladder that took her up to the ceiling.

"Ok guys, I'm in and on the move again."

"Copy that. Moving out as well."

"Ok guys, after this, there is one more to go through. Its upstairs. There are fewer agents up there, but there will be more guards."

Four and Vanderwood made their way through the next hall. Everything was going according to plan so far.

"Alarms and cameras have been handled in the stairwell. You guys are clear to go. You'll encounter the occasional guard, but its nothing you guys cant handle."

Just before the stairs, Four exited out of the vent and joined Vanderwood as they both ascended the stairs to their final destination.

Knocking out the guards along the way they made it to the boss's office.

Vanderwood knocked.

No reply.

He tried the doors.

They opened.

Full of suspicion, Four and Vanderwood proceeded with caution.

Stepping inside, their sights landed on their target who was casually leaning against his desk, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, finally. You've brought her back."

Vanderwood aimed his gun at the man.

"I see. That's too bad."

Four's heart was pounding in her chest out of fury. This man who ruined her life, was acting like they were inconsequential.

"You piece of shit!" Four blurted out, unable to contain her anger anymore.

Her outburst only seemed to amuse her father.

"My, my. You better watch you're mouth." His smirk grew. "After all, I'm the one holding all the cards right now."

Four's brows knitted together.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It seems you also brought back with you two individuals who were being sought after. Their father is on his way. I'm sure Mr. Choi would be grateful for your assist.

Just then two guards walked in holding both Saeyoung and his brother at him point.

"Shit." The twins muttered in unison.

Her father chuckled. "And if that's not enough to dissuade you from you're actions, I have one more surprise for you my Mercy."

He walked up and slowly turned his desk chair around to face them all. If any of the other stuff didn't make her blanch, this sure did. Never did she consider … this …

V.

Bruised and battered, grimacing as he clutched his side. Though, still alive, she thanked God.

"You bastard! He has nothing to do with this! And neither do they!"

She gestured to Saeyoung and Saeran.

"You're quite wrong. Those twins will fetch a handsome price. As for this man, he patted V's sweat soaked hair, well, I'm sure there's a use for having a man as influential as him in my pocket. Especially considering he is close friends with a CEO's son, Jumin Han. I'm sure he too, will pay quite the fee and do whatever I ask in order to get his precious childhood friend back."

Her father strode to the front of the desk again.

"You see, Mercy? You've already lost. I'm disappointed really. I had such high hopes for you. You were just like your mother."

Her vision went white.

"What the f*ck are you implying!?" Vanderwood shouted. "You told me she died during a mission!"

"As she did. She had second thoughts about working here after she completed it. She threatened to take my daughter, Mercy, away from me. She threated to leave me, to leave the agency. Once she made her decision she left me no choice. As far as I'm concerned, she did die because of that mission. No one ever leaves me."

"Just shoot this bastard!" Saeran shouted, which earned him a punch in the stomach from the guard.

"Don't you ever touch him!" Saeyoung lunged for the guard, who turned around and gave him the same treatment.

"No …" Four heard V mutter weakly.

"Shoot me and the boys die." He nodded to the guards who tied them up along with Vanderwood.

"This is a family matter." Her father spoke. "Shall we settle this, daughter. Show me that I didn't waste time making sure you were the best."

Realizing what was going to happen Four jumped for cover as her father shot bullets in her direction.

He was insane!

If she fired back, there was a chance she'd hit V, Vanderwood, or the twins.

She'd have to time it, but he kept the pressure on. It was like he had an endless supply of bullets.

She waited for the break in his firing before she stepped out and returned it.

But he was much faster than her. Picking up another gun, not even bothering with the reload of the previous, he continued.

"Now, now, Mercy. Be careful. You don't want shoot your friends do you? The agent I crafted you into wouldn't have even cared. Such a waste you are. You've been spoilt. You let you're emotions take over and get in the way. Just. Like. Her."

Enraged she stepped out and fired back. Wincing in pain as one of her father's bullets found it's way to her shoulder. Just a flesh wound, she had told herself as she jumped to her next cover spot.

"Four!!"

"Mercy!"

Saeyoung and Vanderwood shouted in unison as Saeran gritted his teeth.

She tried to regain her sense. If she ended up killing her father, the two guards could still take out the others. She needed to be smart.

Taking a breath she jumped out again and aimed for the two guards. Briefly her eyes glanced at V who was giving her a sorrow filled look. One that made her rethink.

She fired and hit her targets.

The guards toppled over in agony, making it easier for the boys to knock them out, tho they still remained tied.

Quickly she stepped behind cover and reloaded.

"Smart move." Her father's acknowledgement made her sick.

There was a pause in his firing.

Now was her chance!

She made it rain down on him as she fired.

Hearing him grunt in pain as the sound of a gun clattering to the floor, had her running at him.

Four pounced on the man.

Unleashing all her anger and hurt onto him, she let him have it.

And yet ….

"Good! Yes!" Her father laughed. "That's my girl!"

Four paused for a second in confusion before she resumed beating him with all she had.

She wanted him to die a slow death. A quick one was too good for him.

Still he laughed.

She roared in anger and frustration. Ignoring the shouts of her name from the others.

"This is who you are, Mercy. You've pleased me after all. End it now. There's no denying that killer instinct we both have. After all, you are my daughter."

Horror flashed across her features.

He is right.

God, he's right.

However, her wrath consumed her and she continued to unleash it.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Stop. Four, Mercy. Stop. Do not fall into his trap. You are not him."

Tears started to stream down her face at V's words.

Their mission was to kill her father, and yet doing so would be playing right into his hands.

She couldn't win.

There was no way out of this!

She reared back another fist.

But this time a hand shot out and grabbed it.

"Mercy, enough. V's right." Saeyoung gazed at her sadly. "Don't give this guy the satisfaction. You know this is what he wants."

"What the hell am I suppose to do then! I'm suffocating! He's ruined my life! He's ruined me! He's right. He made me this way." She sobbed as the man beneath her chuckled.

Saeyoung gently pulled her off of him and let her collapse to the ground.

"What am I suppose to do?"

V interjected.

"Mercy? That's your name, correct?"

Her father chuckled again, spitting out blood as he did so. "Funny isn't it? To name her after something she has no concept of."

He was right. She hung her head.

It was the reason she loathed that name.

She reared back on him and pulled out her gun.

She had enough.

"No! Please!" V begged as Saeyoung jumped in front of her line of fire.

"Move."

"Listen to V, Mercy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Mercy …" Saeran stood beside his brother.

"Mercy, I am so sorry. I would have never asked this of you if I knew it would be playing into his hands." Vanderwood joined them.

"I said stop calling me that!"

The man behind them cackled and coughed.

"Get out of my way! The man is a monster! He deserves it!"

"But that would turn you into one too." Saeran held her gaze.

"I already am one! I killed innocent children!"

"It was an accident, Mercy." Saeyoung spoke calmly.

"It doesn't matter. He made me into this!" Four held her aim. "He has to pay."

"Mercy, you wanted to know how to get out of this situation? Without becoming your father?"

She paused as she felt V's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Mercy." He spoke. "Don't be like him. He expects you to not know of mercy, but I know you do." He moved in front of her, her heart broke at the sight of him, not used to seeing him like this. "I know you have good in you Mercy. I've, everybody in the RFA has seen it. You are capable of this. The only way to win is to not play into this man's hands. The only way to stop this all is to stop the bloodshed. Mercy is the only way out."

Tears started to prick her eyes.

Collapsing onto the ground, she let them fall with her.

The rest was a blur.

Saeyoung had called Jumin to send a helicopter to pick them up from top floor they were in.

All of them had been taken to a hospital, especially V.

Four's father, after receiving medical treatment was arrested for the numerous crimes he committed.

Four, along with Saeyoung and Saeran and the rest of the RFA joined V's bedside.

"Glad to have you back, Four." Zen smiled softly as the others also shared their happiness.

"Thanks." She turned to V who smiled at her and to Saeyoung who held her hand.

Four thought for a moment.

Coming upon a conclusion, she smiled.

She decided to embrace her name.

After all, it was that act that changed her.

That act that separated her from her father.

"Actually," she began, "my real name is Mercy."

She had finally found the way out.

•

•

•


End file.
